Una Waldorf nunca cae
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. Gossip Girl puede ir frotándose las manos, porque Blair y Serena van a dar mucho de qué hablar.
1. Buenos días a ti también, Serena

Rating: NR -18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Cecily Von Ziegesar y CTV. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Avisos: Femslash. En esta historia hay personajes homosexuales y posiblemente en posteriores capítulos habrá escenas de contenido sexual.

Esta historia contiene spoilers de la primera temporada de Gossip Girl.

Comentarios: La historia, que iré subiendo por capítulos, está basada en la serie de televisión Gossip Girl. Quiero aclarar este punto, pues (aún) no he leído los libros, y no sé hasta qué punto la serie es fiel a estos y viceversa.

_Oh no_! _Un día más de esos, los odio. _Aún antes de abrir los ojos, Blair sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de día se iba a enfrentar, esa sensación ya le era bastante familiar. No sabría decir desde cuándo ni por qué, pero últimamente se despertaba angustiada. Y no había nada que más irritase a Blair Waldorf, que no poder controlar sus propias emociones.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se incorporó en la cama. A pesar de querer quedarse en ella todo el día, tenía una reputación que mantener, y todos se preguntarían por qué había faltado a clase y no tardarían en cotillear sobre qué motivo podría tener una Waldorf para no levantarse de la cama y vivir un día de su "maravillosa" vida.

_Si ellos supieran..._

_... no, no permitiré que lo sepan_, se repitió a si misma, mientras remoloneaba unos minutos más bajo las mantas. ¡_Por encima de mi cadáver!_, gritó mientras saltaba de la cama, asustando a las pobres criadas, que hacían sus labores en la planta de abajo. Pero antes de llegar al baño volvía a tener esa sensación de inseguridad que la engullía... _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Estoy harta_. Sin ganas, se metió en la ducha, se puso el uniforme, disimuló con maquillaje la mala cara que gastaba, eligió uno de sus bolsos y un abrigo que le combinarán, junto con los nuevos zapatos Gucci que le había regalado su madre, y bajó a tomarse un vaso de zumo.

El trayecto de su casa al instituto fue suficiente para volver a dominarse, se auto-inyectó un chute de seguridad y de saber estar. Cuando se bajó del coche, era la misma Blair de siempre, tenía a Isabel y Kati siguiendo sus pasos, las miradas de todas sus compañeras envidiándola, queriendo ser como ella. Los chicos girándose cuando pasaba por su lado… Todo parecía volver a estar en su lugar, como debía ser.

--¿Algún día entrarás al instituto sin que parezca que les perdonas la vida a todos? – murmuró, risueña, una voz conocida a su lado.

--¿Y qué harán con sus vidas entonces?

--Es verdad, no podrían vivir sin tu "mirada por encima del hombro" diaria, les faltaría el aire, y morirían agónicos siendo sus últimas palabras "Blair no me perdonó hoy la vida, ¿cómo podré seguir viviendo?"

-- Buenos días a ti también, Serena.

--Perdona, es mi sarcasmo natural. Te diría que buenos días también, pero no parecen serlos para ti, ¿una mala noche?

_A ti no puedo engañarte, ni con mi mejor maquillaje puedo enmascararme frente a ti._

-- No dormí bien, solo es eso. Ahora tenemos las optativas, no coincidimos hasta después del descanso, ¿te veo luego?

-- Claro, en las escaleras, como siempre.

Blair tenía varios talentos, sin duda, pero el más desarrollado y el que menos trabajo le costaba era el arte de controlar cada situación para manejarla a su antojo, aún cuando no se lo propusiera, pues le salía de la forma más natural. Por eso le desesperaba tanto la capacidad de Serena para ver más allá del maquillaje y las sonrisas de porcelana, que Blair tanto se esmeraba en mantener.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Serena y ella habían sido amigas, las mejores amigas. Un paréntesis en su amistad cuando Serena estuvo un semestre entero en un colegio interno, no era algo que no pudieran superar. Como tampoco lo fue la razón por la que estuvieron alejadas ese tiempo: Serena se acostó con Nate, el novio de toda la vida de Blair. Aquello pertenecía al pasado, todo estaba más que hablado. Por aquel entonces, Serena bebía tanto que dejó de ser ella misma; y se había mostrado tan arrepentida, que tenía la certeza de que nunca volvería a traicionarla. Aquello fue una prueba de fuego, y la habían pasado con muy buena nota. Se enfrentarían al mundo juntas, como siempre habían hecho.

Blair consiguió mantener su tristeza a raya, y asistió a las clases sin que nadie notara nada, se le daba bien fingir, era otra de sus especialidades, excepto con Serena, claro.

Se acercaba el descanso de clases, y volvería a preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo, la buena noticia era que ni Blair misma sabía qué demonios le pasaba, y así no tendría que esforzarse por ocultarle nada a Serena. Mientras salía de clase, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio a la rubia apoyada en la pared donde siempre la esperaba para salir a almorzar juntas. Serena también sonreía, aunque aún no se habían mirado, y en un instante supo a qué se debía esa sonrisa… Dan apareció de la nada, cogiendo a Serena de la cintura. Sin más, Blair volvió a esa sensación desagradable, una sacudida en el estómago, sus propios latidos fuertes, _pum, pum, pum,_ en la cabeza, en los ojos, en el pecho, _pum, pum, pum._ Y de pronto se dio cuenta, todo tuvo sentido, se paró en seco por no caerse, pues todo le daba vueltas alrededor.

Y así fue como le encajó todo el puzzle, había comenzado a sentirse de aquella manera desde el día en que Serena empezó a hablarle de Dan. Había algo en ese chico que era diferente a todos con los que se había involucrado en el pasado, según las palabras de la propia Serena. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Blair estaba asustada hasta el extremo, más asustada que en toda su vida. Supo que desde aquel día empezó a caer, y no parecía haber nada que la levantara. _No puedo perderla._

Lo siguiente que supo es que Serena estaba al lado suya, sujetándole para que no se cayera, y estaban rodeadas de varias miradas indiscretas y curiosas.

-- ¿Estás bien?

-- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo de Serena, pues ella era muy capaz de mantenerse por su propio pie sin la ayuda de nadie – habrá sido el cansancio, te dije que no había dormido mucho – en parte aquello era verdad, pero no era toda la verdad.

-- Creo que deberías ir al médico.

-- No seas exagerada, es un mareo de nada, ya estoy bien.

-- No, vamos al médico, yo te acompaño.

-- Que no me tienes que acompañar a ningún sitio, soy capaz de ir yo sola, y esto es una tontería, ya estoy mejor. – ahora sí había mentido.

-- ¿Qué te pasa? Anda, vamos a las escaleras, a ver si se te pasa.

Se sentaron. Serena no le quitó ojo de encima, atenta a cada movimiento de la morena, por si volvía a desfallecer.

-- ¿Tienes frío? – quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a Blair por encima - ¿Tienes calor? – quitándoselo- ¿Hambre? ¿Quieres mi almuerzo?

- Serena, tranquilízate, estoy bien, y ponte tu abrigo que te vas a enfriar, hazme el favor. No necesito que me cuides, ¿por qué no te vas con Dan, que parece necesitarte más?. -- _¿Por qué he dicho eso? Bueno, da igual, ya está dicho._

- Porque él no se va cayendo por los suelos del instituto.

- Ehh, yo no me he caído en ningún lado, soy una Waldorf!! – las dos rieron.

- ¿Estás ya mejor? – Preguntó Serena cambiando su sonrisa por una profunda expresión de preocupación.

- Mira que eres pesada, que estoy bien. Bueno, ya puedes contarme qué tal con Dan, y te advierto que ya he visto cómo le dedicabas una de tus sonrisas y cómo se te arrimaba, esto es serio, no puedes decirme que no- En el momento que le preguntó por Dan, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero era el mejor tema para que Serena dejara de hacerle preguntas sobre su estado de salud.

- Bien, sólo hemos salido un par de veces, pero ese chico parece entenderme.

- Bueno, no está mal para ser del populacho- _Lo odio profundamente, de verdad._

- Oye, que no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar un perfecto y millonario caballero como Nate Archibald en nuestras vidas. – Le replicó Serena con tono burlón.


	2. ¿No tienes calor?

**Capítulo 2. ¿No tienes calor?**

_Visto: Blair Waldorf mareada. _

_Una de nuestras chicas más populares está teniendo problemas. ¿Podemos especular sobre el motivo por el cuál B. cayó mareada en uno de los pasillos más transitados del Constance Billiard? Claro que podemos, esto es Gossip Girl. Bien, hay varias hipótesis: vuelve a tener desórdenes alimenticios, o bien está agotada de tanto brillar, o es que finalmente llegó a tercera base con N. y estas son las consecuencias. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, un bebé no sería tan sorprendente en una de nuestras chicas del Upper East Side. Ya se verá…_

_You know you love me, XOXO._

_--_

- Tonterías – gritó Blair indignada, levantándose de un salto de la cama – Ni una sola cosa es verdad. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Serena, te juro que voy a averiguar quién se esconde tras Gossip Girl, y después…

- ¡Déjalo ya!, ¿quieres? Cabreándote no consigues nada. De hecho, se sale con la suya, lo que busca es molestar a la gente. Venga, cálmate.

--

Varias horas antes, Blair había salido disparada del instituto, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas que le seguían a cada paso que daba. No vió a Nate, ni falta que le hizo. Sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación, a ver si se le pasaba toda aquella tontería. Algo andaba mal, y debía reconstruirlo. Su mundo no podía estar cayendo a pedazos.

_No puede gustarme Serena_. Estaba demasiado asustada para ver la realidad de ese pensamiento, que le caía como una losa. Y se imaginó a una Blair en un mundo alternativo, mientras se alegraba porque por fin su mejor amiga parecía haber encontrado al chico adecuado. Estaba celosa de esa Blair. Quería ser esa Blair. Y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Mientras abría la puerta trasera del coche privado que la llevaría a su casa, notó cómo le tiraban del brazo.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, señorita?

- A casa, Serena, ¿dónde voy a ir?

- Así, sin más. Ni un "nos veremos mañana", o tal vez "quedamos esta tarde para reírnos del mundo". ¿Qué te pasa, B? ¿Por qué estás tan rara? – el tono de voz de Serena sonaba protector, preocupado.

- No me pasa nada, de verdad. Te lo dije antes, debe ser la falta de sueño – añadió Blair, queriendo parecer despreocupada.

- Voy contigo. No me quedaré tranquila si no lo hago.

- No, no es necesario. Se me pasará en cuanto duerma un poco.

- Insisto.

- Que no hace falt… - las palabras se le hundieron en la boca. Pensó que si Serena estaba con ella, no estaría con Dan – Vale, nos reiremos del mundo. Entra.

No hablaron nada durante el trayecto. Serena quiso respetar el silencio de Blair, imaginó que estaría demasiado cansada para conversar. Y Blair no supo qué decir, estaba ocupada dándole vueltas al tormento que le estaba acechando. Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que le gustara su mejor amiga, ya era para gritar de pánico Y como suplicio de males, tendría a Serena en su cuarto. ¡Así no iba a haber santa manera de recomponer su vida! ¿Es que una chica popular nunca podría tener un momento de resuello?_ Lo necesito. Necesito pensar qué haré mañana, no puedo salir al mundo sin haberlo pensado. No puedo permitirme que vuelvan a verme decaída, o lo que es peor, vulnerable._

_--_

Ahora estaban en el cuarto de Blair. Habían estado leyendo ese blog que chismorreaba sobre todos los secretos de los más ricos del Upper East Side. Blair estaba enfadada, claro, ella salía como protagonista del día, con foto incluida. La panorámica captaba el momento en que Serena la sujetaba del brazo para que no se cayera. _Patético._

- Es que es mentira, no me caí, ¡tú lo viste! – Blair enfurecía a cada minuto, dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué te importa lo que ponga en una estúpida página de Internet? Además, todo el mundo estaba allí, saben que no llegaste a caerte – comentó Serena para seguir suavizando el tema. Sabía perfectamente, que lo que estaba matando a Blair era que los demás llegaran a adivinar que detrás de esa chica fría e invulnerable, había alguien con los mismos problemas e inseguridades que el común de los mortales.

- ¿Todo el mundo? – levantó Blair una ceja, acusatoria.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso. Déjalo, ¿quieres? - hizo una mueca de resignación ante la nueva pataleta de Blair.

Serena quería ver contenta a su amiga, por mucho que le divirtiera la Blair enfuruñada, también sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba por guardar siempre las apariencias y tratar de demostrar al mundo lo maravillosa que era. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le puso una mano en la cintura para hacerle parar, pues Blair no había parado de dar paseos de una punta a otra de la habitación desde que habían llegado. Le miró a los ojos, mientras le susurraba – Ven – atrayéndola hacia la cama, en un movimiento familiar para las dos, cómodo, tan típico de Serena – Relájate de una vez, para que podamos reírnos del mundo. Sin dramas, sin webs cotillas, sin que el mundo nos juzgue. Tú y yo.

Blair se atrevió a mirar a Serena a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Estaban serenos y su sonrisa sencilla… pidiéndole que estuviera ya ahí para ella. Inmediatamente.

- Vale – aceptó, sentándose a su lado en la cama y lanzándole una media sonrisa. Era casi imposible no corresponder a una sonrisa de Serena, tan cerca, tan sincera y tan... apetecible.

_Al fin, _suspiró Serena para sus adentros, cogiéndole la mano para asegurarse de que Blair estaba realmente más calmada.

- No uses esa mirada conmigo. Algún día dejará de afectarme y tendrás que buscarte otros recursos – le dijo Blair sonriendo de nuevo. Intentar pillar a Serena en todos sus trucos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- Bueno, hasta entonces, éste todavía me sirve para embaucarte - _¿Ha dicho embaucarme?_- O al menos, para apaciguarte. Bueno, no importan los subterfugios que emplee, siempre que den resultado. Ahora estás sentada a mi lado, tranquila, y no haciendo un agujero en el suelo de tanto recorrerlo – añadió Serena, segura de sí misma.

Serena siempre conseguía cambiarle el estado de ánimo, para bien o para mal, con una velocidad inaudita. De pronto, las dos se hundieron en un suspiro ahogado, que venía a decir "_mientras te tenga a mi lado, nada malo puede pasarme_". Y se encontraron mirándose. Blair no sabría decir el tiempo que estuvieron sosteniendo las miradas hasta que empezó a recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la espalda, que subía y bajaba, como una maldita montaña rusa.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, sabía que aquello lo estaban provocando los ojos de Serena, tan profundos, que sentía que se ahogaba en ellos. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa? Tranquila, has mirado a Serena cientos de veces, no te asustes, puedes salir airosa de esta. Es fácil_. Lo verdaderamente difícil era intentar no mirar a sus labios, ¿qué fuerza extraña le hacía desear mirarlos? Supuso que ya lo estaba haciendo, pues los labios de Serena se entreabrían y… _¿Acaba de morderse el labio?_. Los escalofríos dejaron la espalda, y llegaron a otras partes del cuerpo de Blair, pero esta vez, se transformaron en oleadas de calor. Sintió que la mano de Serena se movía bajo la suya.

- Oye, ¿no tienes calor? – comentó Blair apresuradamente en un tono de voz bastante chillón, mientras saltaba de la cama como un resorte, en dirección a la ventana.

- No especialmente- dijo Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues esto parece el mismo infierno, por dios, ¡qué calor hace! – ya estaba abriendo la ventana. Al girarse, volvió a encontrarse con esa sonrisa. Si no se tranquilizaba, podría liarse una gorda. Serena nunca podría saber que ella era la fuente de aquel calor que estaba traicionando a Blair, poniéndola en un compromiso. Se forzó a no corresponderle con otra sonrisa. La maldita Serena parecía tan segura de sí misma que la paralizaba de miedo. Tenía que actuar pronto, cambiar de tema, como movida por otra persona, se escuchó decir- ¿No has quedado hoy con Dan?

Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Serena se tornó en una mueca vacía al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de Blair. Preguntar por Dan en un momento así, era una absurdez típica de su mejor amiga.

- Pues él quería, pero le dije que me necesitabas. Aunque aún puedo llamarle y quedar, seguro que agradece mi compañía – bufó Serena, enfadándose.

- Pues hazlo. Te dije desde el principio que quería descansar – contestó Blair enfadándose más aún.

- Muy bien, pues descansa. Hasta luego.

- Pásalo bien.

- Seguro que lo haré – sentenció Serena mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

Serena bajó las escaleras hecha una furia. Salió de la residencia Waldorf, y buscó el móvil en su bolso, buscó a Dan entre los contactos.

- Hey, ¿estás de humor para ese café ahora?

- Creía que estarías con Blair. No esperaba tu llamada – la voz de Dan sonó rara, fría.

- Bueno, Blair no es buena compañía en este momento. ¿Quieres o no quieres ese café?

- Claro – contestó Dan apresuradamente, no podía dejar escapar ninguna ocasión de estar a solas con la chica de sus sueños, por mucho que pensara que lo había dejado plantado. No había lugar para el orgullo, no con Serena van der Woodsen - ¿nos vemos en el Three Guys Coffee Shop en, digamos… media hora?

- Que sean quince minutos, ya voy en camino.

- Ok, hasta ahora.

--

- Genial. Perfecto – Blair estaba más furiosa que nunca. No daba crédito. Había escuchado por la ventana cómo Serena llamaba a Dan para quedar. _Ni siquiera ha esperado a llegar a la otra manzana. Seguro que se muere por besarlo, por acostarse con él, estaba deseando librarse de mí. _En esos momentos, no sabía si odiaba más a Dan, o a Serena, por haber quedado con él como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. – Bien, si ella puede llamar a Dan, yo puedo llamar a Nate.

Pensado y hecho. Nate le dijo que aparecería en quince minutos. Blair Waldorf podría manejar quince minutos, en situaciones peores se había visto.

El minuto uno estuvo ocupada enrabietándose más.

En el dos, la rabia le había subido el orgullo, ¿quién se creía que era Serena para hablarle de ese modo?.

Al tercero pensó cuál podría haber sido el motivo por el cual Serena había cambiado su estado de ánimo tan repentinamente, por más que lo pensó, no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

En el cuarto, se sintió estúpida por haberle preguntado por Dan, sin venir a cuento, y más teniendo en cuenta que la había tenido en su cuarto por evitar que quedara con él. Estaba cabreada con ella misma en el quinto, le había dicho que se fuera con Dan, y eso era lo que Serena había hecho, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¿cómo es que había acabado todo del revés?

En el sexto, le pasó por la mente el recuerdo de los ojos de Serena, mirándola como nadie lo había hecho.

Los labios llegaron al minuto siete, y pillaron a Blair con los ojos cerrados y media sonrisa satisfecha.

En el octavo, ya estaba pensando en sexo, en sexo con Serena.

Una humedad vibrante la sorprendió en el minuto nueve. No_, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Debo estar enferma._

Al décimo, se empapaba la cara y el cuello con agua fría. _Dios, ¿cómo puede hacer este calor en el mes de Abril?_

Pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo su mejor amiga con Dan, se le volvió a revolver el estómago. No quería que Serena hiciera nada íntimo con nadie que no fuera ella, no podía soportarlo. Tenía ganas de arrancarse el corazón para que dejara de latirle, llegado ya el minuto once.

No importaba cuánto la deseara, no podía desearla, no debía desearla. Maldita Serena, siempre aparecía como un torbellino de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que eclipsaba todo. La adoraba y deseaba en el decimosegundo.

En el trece, volvía a acordarse del portazo que había dado. ¡_En mi casa, a mi puerta!._ Tendría que disculparse por haber salido de aquella manera, hasta que no lo hiciera, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Entrado el minuto catorce, había vuelto a odiarla por provocarle unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla, no se explicaba cómo seguía respirando si no la estaba besando. Se ahogaba.

Con el quince, sufría una neurisma, seguro. Sentía cómo sus órganos vitales se ralentizaban. El timbre despertó de golpe sus sentidos, y odió este minuto más que ninguno. Y odió a Nate por ser tan condenadamente puntual.

- Eres un reloj, cielo – su voz sonaba segura y firme cuando le abrió la puerta a su novio.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, princesa – anunció Nate, en un tono teatrero, mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Blair le dio un beso rápido, de los de bienvenida.

Nate mantenía su cerebro ocupado en sólo dos cosas: drogarse, y cómo llevarse a Blair a la cama. Entraron al salón, y se sentaron en el sofá. Blair no quería llevarlo a su habitación, no comprendía bien por qué, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con Serena. _Genial, ahora tampoco podré enrollarme a gusto con mi novio. ¿Qué me has hecho, S?_

Al pensar que Dan podría estar besando ahora a Serena, le dio un arranque de celos que acabó con Nate y ella en el suelo, rodando abrazados. Sentía la lengua de Nate, por toda su boca, como una babosa. Y quiso parar, había algo que no estaba bien. No quería besarlo, no sentía nada. Le llevó un par de minutos la tarea de quitarselo de encima.

- Mira, Nate, sé que te he hecho venir, pero preferiría que lo dejáramos para otro momento. No me encuentro bien. Todavía no he podido descansar y…

- Vamos, princesa, tu madre no está – la interrumpió Nate, volviendo a la carga.

- Que no, que me encuentro fatal – consiguió farfullar Blair entre los intentos del chico por meterle mano y volver a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla– Mira, quiero acostarme. Mañana nos vemos.

- Yo no sé que te pasa últimamente, pero un minuto eres un volcán, y al siguiente, un témpano de hielo. Me das ansiedad. Me provocarás una disfunción eréctil irreversible, o algo peor– se quejó Nate con tono lastimero.

- Vete a casa – atajó Blair. No le produjo efecto ninguno la súplica de su novio.

- Un día me hartaré de que me trates así – amenazó él, antes de coger su chaqueta e irse.

Blair sentó en el sofá Luis XXVI, que su padre había instalado en el salón justo antes de marcharse. Irguió la espalda, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a frotarse las sienes con frenesí. _¡¿En qué asqueroso mundo me he levantado hoy, que todo el mundo se empeña en largarse dando un maldito portazo?!_

--

**N/A**: La historia se me hace mucho más fácil de contar desde el punto de vista de Blair, por ser un personaje muy complejo, muy intenso, con tantos giros. Adoro a Blair. Y odio a Nate, ¿se nota mucho? -

En un principio, no tenía pensado introducir el punto de vista de Serena, pero me viene rodado para utilizarlo en el próximo capítulo.

También aparecerá Jenny, tan genuina como siempre, para dar paso a un descubrimiento…

Muchos pasan por aquí a leer, lo cuál es estupendo . Pero pocos dejan reviews, no seas uno de esos.

Un saludo, y gracias por leer. A ver si crece el fandom de GG!!


	3. Eso era antes

**Capítulo 3. Eso era antes.**

Para la mayoría de las personas, quince minutos no eran mucho tiempo. Pero para Serena eran eternos si lo que hacía con ellos era indignarse más a cada minuto. ¿Quién se había creído que era? _No es más que una niña consentida, no la soporto cuando se pone en ese plan. Voy para estar con ella, animarla, hacer que se sienta bien. Y lo que consigo es un cabreo monumental. ¿Qué le habrá dado ahora? Quien la entienda, que la compre. Me rindo. Me supera. Me desespera. ¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de estar cabreada con el buen día que hace?..._

Todavía seguía con esta cantinela cuando llegó al café. Entró sin más. Dan estaba esperando en una mesa al fondo. Típico de él. Sentarse en la mesa más alejada. ¿Qué tiene de malo el sol? Si hace un día precioso!

- Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Estaba aquí cuando llamaste, vengo a menudo, para leer, esconderme del mundo…

- ¿Por qué esconderse del mundo? Especialmente un día como hoy. Vamos, salgamos de aquí – ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a sentarse.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó este alarmado.

- Fuera, a respirar aire puro.

- Ya, aire puro. ¿En Nueva York? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- Quien dice aire puro, dice "esa mezcla de humo, hojas secas, humeantes perritos calientes, pis de perro y gases de autobús", con la que hemos crecido.

- Ahora hablas mi idioma.

- Aún así, sigue siendo un buen día, hasta para un alma torturada como la tuya. Vamos a cualquier sitio, al parque, donde sea. Necesito que me de el aire.

--

El día había resultado mejor de lo que Serena esperaba. Fue buena idea haber llamado a Dan, incluso la había besado tímidamente al despedirse. Era un avance, teniendo en cuenta que todo parecía ir a cámara lenta cuando estaba con él. Nada que ver con lo acelerado que parecía el tiempo cuando pasaba buenos ratos con Blair. _¿Eso significa que me aburro con Dan? No es posible._ Él era divertido, simpático, y le hacía reír a veces. Quería que las cosas funcionaran con Dan, y estaba dispuesta a esforzarse por ello.

Era extraño, a pesar de haberlo pasado bien, llegó a la suite del hotel bastante desanimada. Odiaba estar enfadada con Blair, pero también estaba harta de sus pataletas, y no iba a ser ella la que arreglara las cosas esta vez. El orgullo Van Der Woodsen tenía un límite, y Blair lo había rebasado con creces.

- ¿Qué tal el día, hermanita? – gritó Eric desde algún lugar de la suite.

- Genial, he estado con Dan, fuimos al parque, y me besó – confesó Serena, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Dan? – preguntó Eric mientras se dirigía hacía su hermana - ¿Estamos hablando del inocente, tímido y poeta Dan?

- Parece que quiere coger carrerilla de repente.

- Bien, es una buena noticia, ¿no? – apuntilló Eric, buscando los ojos de Serena.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Y por qué no estás dando saltos de alegría?

- No sé. Es que… él parece entenderme, pero…, bueno… es como si…

- ¿Qué pasa, Serena? Estás murmurando, es raro, tú siempre sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos.

- Ya. Es que… verás… es complicado. Y bueno…

- Es por Blair, ¿verdad? – atajó Eric, ante el repentino ataque de balbuceo de su hermana – Crees que Dan nunca te hará sentir como te hace sentir ella.

Como era habitual, Eric había resumido su complejo estado de angustia mental en una sola frase. Levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, con la misma rapidez que una lágrima le caía al suelo. Y se fundió con él en un abrazo.

- Hermanita, sé que has intentando superarlo, pero está claro que no funciona, no de esta manera. Tienes que decírselo.

- No puedo, Eric, de verdad. Si le digo lo que siento por ella, me despreciaría. Hoy hemos tenido algo así como un acercamiento, y después de eso, se puso como una furia. Seguro que presiente que siento más que amistad por ella, y me odia por eso. Es tan perfecta, que si se entera, es capaz de dejar de hablarme, para siempre. La perfecta Blair Waldorf no podría tener a su mejor amiga enamorada de ella. Sería el peor escándalo de su vida, y mira que ya ha pasado por unos cuantos.

- Oh, vamos – ante este último comentario de su hermana, Eric intentó reprimir la risa, y le salió una combinación entre tos y bufido - No te odia. Eres su mejor amiga.

- Me odia. Creí que podría olvidarme de ella, alejándome. Volví del internado con las ideas claras. Quiero hacer mi vida, sin perderla a ella por el camino. Si se lo digo, la pierdo, así que eso no es una opción. Y de verdad que quiero conocer a otras personas, olvidarme de ella. Y aquí entra Dan, quiero que funcione lo nuestro. Pero por otro lado, no sé si seré capaz. Y él se merece a alguien que pueda darse por entero.

- ¿Tú no puedes?

- Lo intento. Pero hay tanto de mí que es de Blair, que no lo consigo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Eric? Cuando ya me he resignado, aparece más guapa que nunca, deslumbrante. Entonces, se me olvida todo, y sólo soy capaz de pensar en besarla.

A estas alturas de la conversación, Serena era un baño de lágrimas. Normalmente sabía controlarse, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Pero, de vez en cuando, le daban estos ataques de angustia, en los que, gracias al cielo, siempre estaba Eric para consolarla.

Mañana vería a Blair, y no se acercaría a ella. Ya había tragado bastante. A orgullo no le ganaba nadie.

--

_Al día siguiente, en la residencia Waldorf…_

Blair se había levantado con la misma sensación del día anterior. A eso se le podían añadir el cabreo de la pelea con Serena, y su orgullo de Waldorf a cada minuto más henchido. No sería ella quien diera el primer paso, no. Al fin y al cabo, ella no se había marchado dando un portazo.

Hizo el mismo ritual de todas las mañanas, y se dispuso para ir al instituto. En el coche iba pensando en mil maneras diferentes de ignorar a Serena cuando se le acercara, tenía que hacerle ver que estaba enfadada, este era su principal objetivo para hoy. Mientras tuviera uno, estaba salvada. Los objetivos mantenían su mente ocupada, así no tendría que preocuparse de las malas jugadas que le estaba gastando su cerebro últimamente. Aquello de imaginarse a Serena desnuda siempre que se distraía tenía que acabarse ya.

--

El patio del instituto estaba muy bullicioso aquella mañana, Blair se preguntó si habría algún acontecimiento especial que hubiera olvidado. Siempre que sus compañeras estaban tan agitadas era por algún evento importante. Se recriminó no saber de qué se trataba, pues era ella la que normalmente los organizaba. Su instinto de anfitriona le decía que pronto alguna de las chicas que estaban mirándola tímidamente se acercaría a pedirle algo. Y no saber de qué podría tratarse le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tener a Serena constantemente en la cabeza la estaba dejando de lado de todo.

- Hola Blair – le saludó una voz a su espalda mientras se dejaba el seso intentando recordar por qué era el centro de atención esta vez.

Era Jenny, una chica de origen humilde que últimamente había llamado mucho la atención de Blair, pues a pesar de no tener mucho dinero, esta chica sabía sacarse el mejor partido, y andaba como pez en el agua entre todas aquellas señoritas de la élite de Manhattan. Lo único malo que tenía era ser hermana de Dan Humphrey, y para Blair, ahora mismo, esa era la peor cualidad que podía tener una persona.

- Hola, pequeña Jenny – a Blair le gustaba llamarle así, a pesar de que sólo era un año menor que ella - ¿quieres algo? – _Vamos, suéltalo ya_.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… La semana pasada me dijiste que te podía ayudar. Y bueno, dado que mañana se acaba el plazo de presentación de los temas, había pensado que podríamos prepararlo esta tarde, si te viene bien, claro – le comentó Jenny sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo; organizar lo que fuera junto a Blair era motivo suficiente para poner nerviosa a cualquier chica, y más si eso conllevaba poder estar dentro de la residencia Waldorf.

- Bien, sí. Pásate esta tarde y lo hablamos – contestó Blair secamente. Tratar condescendientemente a los que estaban por debajo de su nivel se le daba bastante bien, aunque todo aquello era para mantener su imagen. La pequeña Jenny acababa de salvarle el día al recordarle el motivo de tanta excitación mañanera: el próximo "Baile de Primavera". Un baile que llevaba años organizando, si su proyecto conseguía volver a ganar, este sería el cuarto año. Blair siempre ganaba, de eso nadie tenía duda.

- ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

- Todo el mundo sabe dónde vives, Blair.

- Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Jenny le agradeció una vez más que hubiera contado con ella, aunque Blair no la oyó, pues ya se había dado la vuelta, perdida entre sus pensamientos, para ir a las clases. También Jenny se giró para acudir a las suyas, y se chocó de pronto con una melena rubia, lo siguiente que vio fueron apuntes volando.

- Lo siento, Jenny, ando como loca – se disculpó Serena sinceramente - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no hay daños irreversibles- contestó ésta. Las dos rieron mientras recogían los apuntes que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo - ¿Dónde está el incendio?

- Es que no quiero llegar tarde a clase, a ver si puedo quitarme la fama de impuntual que me persigue – mintió Serena. Tampoco era cuestión de reconocer a la primera de cambio que no quería cruzarse con Blair. Lo tenía crudo, ya que coincidían en casi todas las clases del día.

- Pero si faltan todavía diez minutos para entrar. A ver si es que se te ha contagiado la histeria general de esta mañana.

- ¿Histeria general aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han acabado los bolsos Bvlgari de repente? – preguntó Serena en un tono teatral fingido.

- Podría ser el motivo, pero no. Mañana se cierra el plazo para las solicitudes al tema del "Baile de Primavera". He quedado con Blair esta tarde, seguro que me utiliza para las tareas más engorrosas. ¿Tu vienes, no? Siempre le ayudas con estas cosas.

- Ehm, creo que no. Tengo cosas que hacer – contestó Serena intentando parecer despreocupada.

- ¿Esas cosas las tienes que hacer con mi hermano? Puedes hacerlas otro día. Vamos, Serena, sabes lo importante que es esto para ella, y siempre la has ayudado a organizar, no sería lo mismo sin ti. Además, no puedes dejarme sola ante el peligro.

- Es que no puedo. Seguro que os arregláis las dos sin mí.

- ¿Cómo no vas a poder? Si tú disfrutas más que nadie.

- Que no, de verdad. Eso era antes – confesó Serena, con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Le encantaba organizar cosas con Blair, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo mejor era seguir a rajatabla su plan de ignorarla.

- ¿Antes? ¿Cómo que antes?

- Es que… bueno, Blair y yo discutimos ayer.

- ¿QUÉEE? – preguntó Jenny exaltada. Que Blair y Serena estuvieran enfadadas era como un signo de que el mundo iba a acabarse, y pronto – PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER. ¿DISCUTIDO? ¿DE QUÉ?

- Shhhh!! Si hubiera querido que se enterara todo el mundo, habría escrito a Gossip Girl. No grites.

- Pero es que… ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿lloverá fuego del cielo?

- No seas teatrera, pequeña – contestó Serena sonriendo, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Sois Blair y Serena – aludió Jenny por toda respuesta, como si aquello fuera la respuesta a todos los males de la humanidad – Seguro que lo arregláis.

- No va a arreglarse, porque esta vez no seré yo quien lo haga.

- Pero tienes que hacerlo. Sabes lo orgullosa que es Blair, tienes que ser la que dé el paso primero.

- Lo sé, siempre es así. Pero no esta vez. Me he cansado.

- Pero es que…

- No le des más importancia, estas cosas pasan a veces. Las mejores amigas dejan de serlo, de un día para otro – Serena sacudió su cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara – Al final harás que las dos lleguemos tarde a clase. Nos vemos luego, peque.

No le dio tiempo a Jenny de decir nada más, Serena ya estaba corriendo hacia el mismo sitio donde antes se había dirigido Blair. _Pues se os va a hacer difícil ignoraros yendo al mismo instituto. _

Cuando Serena entró en clase, el profesor todavía no había llegado. En cambio, Blair estaba ya allí. No tenía buena cara. _¿Serán los remordimientos?_ pensó Serena. Siempre se sentaban juntas, pero esta vez, pasó de largo el sitio de Blair, sin saludarle, sin mirarle a la cara, y se sentó unas mesas detrás de ella. En seguida surgieron murmullos de sorpresa ante el comportamiento inusual de Serena, que no llegaron más allá, pues el profesor acababa de entrar.

_Así que decido no hablarle, y ella pasa de mí, ¿pero qué le he hecho yo?_ Blair se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que sentía la ignorancia de Serena, y la verdad era que no tenía palabras para expresar el dolor que aquello le producía.

En el descanso, vio a la que había sido su mejor amiga con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo: Dan. Y las tripas se le revolvieron. Y en vez de hacer algo consecuente, como girar la cabeza, o incluso acercarse a quedar con Serena para organizar el baile, y así poder apartarle un rato de Dan; fue a buscar a Nate. En un minuto lo encontró y empezó a besarse con él en el patio, frente a Serena y Dan. Y lo que más le dolía en el mundo, era que Serena ni la miraba.

--

**N/A: **En el siguiente capítulo, pondré algo más de acción. Éste ha sido un poco de transición para lo que viene.

Agradecimientos a dahl (mi Beta Lover XD), y a Niki (por animarme tanto a seguir con la historia).


	4. Vamos a hacer batidos

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. Vamos a hacer batidos**

_Visto: ¿Es el fin del Imperio Waldorf/Van der Woodsen?_

_Chicos, esto no es broma, aunque lo parezca. O nuestras chicas preferidas están jugando a algún juego macabro para asustarnos a todos, o han pasado a un nuevo status en su relación: el de enemigas. Que no cunda el pánico todavía!!_

_Lo peor que puede pasar es que dejen vacantes libres para convertirnos en sus nuevas mejores amigas. Vayan echando papeletas, pues parece que la pequeña J. se las está llevando todas. Ella sigue hablando con las dos reinas del imperio del Upper East Side, pero aún no sabemos qué pasa realmente._

_Pequeña J, ¿querrías explicárnoslo? Seguro que estás enterada. Alguien te escuchó hoy gritar en el patio, no lo escondas más y cuenta, que estamos en ascuas._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO._

--

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado Gossip Girl tan rápido? Apenas hacía una hora que habían terminado las clases, y Blair ya estaba en su casa viendo en su portátil una foto de ella y Serena en clase, sentadas en pupitres alejados.

Aún no sabía si le importaba que todos lo supieran, no había llegado a eso. Estaba estancada lamentándose por cómo habían salido las cosas. Aunque le costara reconocerlo incluso ante sí misma, Blair sentía que no era nadie sin Serena. La echaba de menos. Sentía necesidad de estar con ella, de volver a perderse en sus ojos…

Encontró un video de las dos en su portátil. Lo habían grabado hacía unos meses, durante uno de sus fines de semana encerradas viendo películas antiguas. Les gustaban, sobre todo, las de Rita Hayworth y Audrey Hepburn, porque no había nadie con más glamour y elegancia que ellas. En el video, Serena llevaba puesto un vestido negro y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo, bailaba y cantaba "Put the blame on mame" imitando a Rita en esa escena emblemática de "Gilda". Blair se limitaba a mirarla mientras sonreía, exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora al ver el video.

No podía explicarse lo condenadamente sexy que estaba Serena en ese video. El vestido le quedaba muy ajustado y estilizaba su cuerpo, que estaba volviendo loca a Blair. En un segundo pasó a necesitarla físicamente, tanto que le dolía el cuerpo por tenerla tan lejos. La deseaba con un deseo irrefrenable que se le escapaba de todo control, nunca había deseado a nadie así, ni siquiera a Nate. Con Serena todo siempre era distinto, más intenso. En el video, como en la vida real, ella era la inhalación y Serena la exhalación. Ella era quieta y silenciosa, y Serena estaba a su alrededor, como fuegos artificiales. Contemplando a Serena, sintió la necesidad de tocarse, iba a explotar como esos malditos fuegos artificiales si no lo hacía. Puso el vídeo en "repeat" para que empezara una y otra vez. Se tumbó en la cama, dispuesta a aliviar aquel dolor que le producía la lejanía del cuerpo de su mejor amiga…

- El ama de llaves me ha dejado pasar, supongo que esta será tu habitación, porque pone Blair en la puerta… - escuchó Blair de repente mientras veía cómo se abría de golpe la puerta entreabierta – Oh, lo siento – acertó a decir Jenny mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzada por no haber llamado antes de entrar de sopetón.

- Mierda, Jenny, ¿no te han enseñado a llamar? – le gritaba Blair mientras intentaba parar el video y recomponerse la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta al mismo tiempo.

- Perdona, creí que te habían avisado de que subía, con tanto servicio en tu casa, pensé que alguien se encargaba de anunciarte las visitas. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

- Pues deja de sentirlo tanto, y llama la próxima vez, es lo que hacen las personas normales – le recriminó Blair –Y ya puedes abrir los ojos, tampoco tengo nada que no hayas visto antes – dijo intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa del uniforme para ponerse una bata de seda que le tapara algo más.

Pero por mucha normalidad que quisiera imponer Blair, Jenny todavía seguía en shock por haber interrumpido aquella escena. Había pillado a Blair en ropa interior, con la camisa abierta, tocándose mientras veía algún video en el portátil. Le intrigaba saber qué estaría viendo, qué era lo que le ponía a Blair. Con lo correcta que siempre parecía, Jenny no se la imaginaba de las que se tocaban viendo videos porno de Internet.

- ¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra o vas a seguir ahí de pie con la boca abierta todo el día? – le preguntó Blair, con una sonrisa gélida.

- Sí, claro, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Para Jenny, era difícil ponerse a organizar nada si Blair seguía con la respiración entrecortada, y la cara enrojecida. Pero hizo sus mejores esfuerzos, pues preparar la organización de una fiesta con la mejor anfitriona de fiestas del mundo era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar por una incómoda casualidad del destino.

Decidieron que el tema para el baile sería cine clásico, Blair parecía tener alguna extraña fijación con ese tema. A Jenny también le parecía bien, no había nada que denotara tanto estilo como los protagonistas de las pelis antiguas, luego tendría que decidir de quien se iba a disfrazar. Blair se levantó para ir al servicio, y Jenny no pudo reprimir las ganas de saber qué estaba viendo Blair cuando ella entró. Le dio a documentos recientes, y el último archivo en aparecer era un video que no tenía titulo legible, al abrirlo, apareció Serena haciendo algún tipo de interpretación. Tras unos segundos, averiguó que era una escena de Gilda. Lo cerró corriendo, no quería que Blair la pillara curioseando. Ahora entendía el fetichismo de Blair por el cine clásico.

Si pillar a Blair de aquella guisa la había dejado sorprendida, el haber averiguado que Blair se moría por los huesos de Serena se escapaba de su nivel de pensamiento. Jamás habría llegado a pensar aquello de no ser por la pillada y la consiguiente indagación que había hecho.

Más tarde, ya habían terminado, y Jenny tomaba el autobús para llegar hasta al apartamento alquilado en el que vivía con su padre y su hermano. Para cuando llegó, de la sorpresa inicial no le quedaba nada. Ahora sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería que las dos personas con más estilo de Manhattan salieran juntas, no podía haber algo mejor. Y dado que ella se estaba haciendo tan amiga de las dos, podría aprender de las chicas más populares y admiradas. De hecho, que Serena y Blair estuvieran juntas le parecía lo más lógico del mundo después de haberlo pensado, ¿no se le había ocurrido a nadie más? Se acordó de que Serena le había dicho que estaban enfadadas, y aquello sí que le parecía ilógico.

--

Serena estaba en su casa cuando llegó, Dan y ella estaban viendo la tele en el salón. Su padre estaba todavía trabajando en la galería. Sonrió para sí al analizar toda la situación. Había pillado a Blair tocándose mientras pensaba en Serena; y sin embargo, ahora había encontrado a Serena y su hermano sentados en el sofá sin hacer nada, incluso a pesar de que estaban solos. Parecía una cómica paradoja, pero estaba pasando de verdad. Y le molestaba ver a Dan con Serena, pues ya había decidido que Serena era para Blair, así se restablecería el orden en el mundo.

- Hola Jenny – saludaron al unísono los dos. Ni un sobresalto, parecían hasta aliviados de que los hubiera interrumpido.

- ¿Qué tal parejita? – contestó Jenny sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Estamos viendo Spiderman, ¿te unes? – le invitó su hermano.

- ¿Otra vez Spiderman? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto ya? – contestó ella aburrida -Bueno, me quedaré un rato para desconectar, que todavía sigue la voz de Blair en mi cerebro como un disco rayado martilleándome con la importancia de los pequeños detalles al organizar eventos – se quejó mientras se sentaba, sacando a colación adrede el nombre de Blair.

- Es estresante, ¿verdad? – contestó Serena con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero me lo he pasado genial.

- Callaos las dos, estoy intentando ver la peli, cotorras!! – les riñó Dan como si fuera su padre.

- Dan, que la has visto cinco millones de veces – objetó Jenny

- ¿Y eso qué? Es Spiderman!! – dijo Dan, cada vez más enfadado.

– Ven, vamos a hacer batidos – le susurró Jenny a Serena.

Ésta se levantó contenta de que alguien la salvara del martirio de ver cómo Dan babeaba con una peli de superhéroes. En la cocina, Jenny se puso a hacer los batidos.

- ¿De qué lo quieres? – le preguntó a Serena mientras rebuscaba en el congelador los helados – Hay de chocolate, vainilla y leche merengada.

- ¿No tienes de plátano? Es el preferido de Blair, siempre los hace de plátano, y ya me he acostumbrado a ellos – empezó contándolo de forma natural, pero su semblante se entristeció a medida que avanzaba en la frase.

- No tengo, pero puedo comprarlo abajo.

- No hace falta que bajes sólo para eso. De vainilla está bien.

- ¿La echas de menos, no? – preguntó Jenny abruptamente. Fue casi una afirmación.

- ¿Qué? No – mintió Serena - ¿Qué tema habéis elegido? – dijo para cambiar de tema.

- El cine clásico, Blair tenía claro eso desde el principio.

- Oh, es genial, es muy de ella, le encantan las estrellas del cine de antes.

- Ya, no te haces una idea – le respondió Jenny intentando contener una carcajada.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – curioseó Serena.

- ¿El qué? – contestó Jenny dándose la vuelta para que Serena no la viera reír.

- Eso, estás aguantándote la risa.

- Nada, es que… - explotó la pequeña en una carcajada – No es nada, de verdad.

- Venga, algo es. Dímelo y nos reímos las dos.

- De todas las posibles reacciones que podrías tener si te lo cuento, creo que la risa no sería una de ellas – comentó Jenny sarcásticamente

CONTINUARÁ

--

**N/A: **Probablemente tendréis ganas de matarme por dejarlo aquí. Lo siento, me gusta la tensión, soy una drama queen

Le estoy cogiendo un cariño imprevisto a Blair desde que estoy escribiendo sobre sus sentimientos. Ya era mi personaje favorito de la serie, pero es que ahora la adoro ¬¬,

¿No es adorable?

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	5. Ehmm, ¿y tu corbata?

**Capítulo 5. Ehmm, ¿y tu corbata?**

Blair acostumbraba a ponerse muy irascible con todos los que tenía alrededor cada vez que tenía que organizar cualquier tipo de evento. Una cosa era que se le diera bien lo de organizar y otra muy distinta que su vena perfeccionista le dejara disfrutar con lo que estaba haciendo. Y era un manojo de nervios desde que le asignaban encargarse de la fiesta hasta que finalmente se celebraba.

Esta vez era distinto, pues aunque los nervios seguían estando ahí, ésta vez estaban provocados por una belleza alta y rubia, y no por una estúpida fiesta.

Aunque todo lo que le estaba pasando con su amiga no le dejaba tiempo ni lugar en su mente para ponerse a pensar en organizar nada, se esforzó por hacerlo. _No dejaré que Serena me impida disfrutar de las cosas que se me dan bien_.

Con esa idea en mente llegó al instituto, puntual, como siempre. Se reunió con sus amigas y pasaron dentro. Hoy tenían francés a primera hora. Ya había gente sentada en los pupitres, pero Serena todavía no había llegado. _Mejor_, pensó Blair, así era más fácil la labor de ignorarla.

Entró la profesora, y comenzaron la clase. El pupitre de Serena, que por asignación de orden alfabético, estaba delante del de Blair, estaba vacío. Y ésta empezó a preocuparse. _¿Le habrá pasado algo? No es que sea un ejemplo de puntualidad, pero ya se retrasa bastante_. Francés era la asignatura preferida de las dos. Era típico que se pusieran tardes enteras a hablar este idioma, imaginando que las dos estaban en París, pasándolo en grande…

La puerta de clase se abrió súbitamente, y pilló a Blair de improviso; sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando fijamente a la persona que había entrado. Todos lo hicieron. Era imposible no mirarla. Serena estaba especialmente guapa esa mañana. Cuando ella entraba en cualquier sitio, lo normal es que la siguieran miradas de admiración y algunas bocas abiertas. Lo peor de todo es que no lo hacía queriendo. Serena poseía de forma natural todo aquello que la mayoría de las chicas se esfuerzan en conseguir continuamente, y más en el Constance Billiard: elegancia, sensualidad y belleza. Todo en uno, como en un pack que conseguía llevarte al cielo o al infierno.

Entró segura, dando pasos firmes que sonaban bajo sus botas sin tacones, falta no le hacían; pues puesta a tener cualidades, las tenía todas, y eso incluía altura. No podía dejar de mirarla. Serena caminaba recta, directa hacia Blair, que no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era una manera incoherente para hacer entrada en una clase, pero perfectamente lógica para un pase privado de lencería. _Ooops! Yo no debería estar pensando en esto. _Había vuelto a caer, estaba perdida.

Serena se sentó delante de Blair, y la materia se reanudó en cuanto la profesora continuó con los verbos irregulares, que era lo que tocaba esa semana. Pero para Blair, el francés ya no existía. El mundo no tenía existencia real, y ella se había quedado estancada con la vista fija en el frente, donde unas piernas kilométricas se cruzaban insinuantes, donde una espalda conocida le sugería a sus labios cosas prohibidas…

Varios suspiros después, a juzgar por cada movimiento – sexy, sexy, sexy- de Serena, que se removía inquieta en el asiento, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase. La rubia se levantó, recogió sus apuntes e inclinó la cabeza para dedicar a Blair una de esas miradas azul cielo, profundas e insinuantes. Y Blair, sacando de lo más hondo todo su aplomo de Waldorf, le sostuvo la mirada, del color de la coca-cola, burbujeante, en un pulso de titanes. Serena interrumpió la pugna, y recorrió distraída todos y cada uno de los rincones del aula, con el bullicio del resto de alumnos dirigiéndose a otras aulas, al pasillo, al exterior, o a cualquier sitio lejos del epicentro del volcán que empezaba a rugir entre Blair y Serena.

Durante unas décimas de segundo, justo antes de emular a todos esos compañeros y salir pintando de la clase, Serena volvió a clavar sus ojos en la morena; y si no fuera por lo imposible que le parecía esa posibilidad, Blair hubiera pensando que lo que Serena estaba considerando en ese momento era en llevársela al dormitorio principal de la mansión Waldorf y follársela en su cama victoriana, entre sus sábanas de seda color burdeos.

También coincidían en la siguiente asignatura, y hacía allí andaba Blair pensando en cómo iba a aguantar otra hora de aquella manera, cuando Jenny la interceptó.

- Eh, Blair, ¿vas a Ciencias Políticas? Me han contado que… - se paró de repente cuando Blair la miró - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada, estoy estupendamente. ¿Por qué? – contestó airadamente.

- Estás como… incandescente, diría yo. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Tienes la cara encendida y la piel de gallina.

- No, estoy bien. ¿Qué es lo que te han contado, J?

- Que el profesor Lawking está haciendo enemistarse a todo el mundo en su clase.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó intrigada Blair.

- Por lo visto pone a la gente por parejas para que se enfrenten a otras parejas en debates dialécticos sobre un rol que él establece, y la gente se lo está tomando muy en serio.

- Pues me parece una tontería, la verdad. Nunca me enemistaría con nadie por temas políticos. No me entiendas mal, sería capaz de guerrear por un collar de diamantes si hiciera falta…

- Bueno, ya me contarás luego – la interrumpió Jenny – que llego tarde a Literatura.

- Adiós, J.

Cuando Blair llegó al aula, todo el mundo estaba de pie, pues la distribución de las mesas había cambiado; y al parecer, nadie se había atrevido a sentarse todavía. Las mesas estaban juntas, de dos en dos, unas enfrente de las otras. Serena estaba de pie, en medio del aula, y una vez más estaba mirando a Blair fijamente, más bien parecía traspasarla, de esa manera que hacía que Blair se ruborizara. El profesor entró y empezó a hablar hastiado, como quien ha repetido lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Os iréis sentando conforme yo os vaya nombrando; y después adoptaréis la postura que yo os diga. Es sencillo, ¿verdad? – ante las miradas de asentimiento, el profesor prosiguió – Bien, Stevens y Redford. Montgomery y Richardson. Waldorf y van der Woodsen…

_¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?_ Pensaba Blair mientras se dirigía hacia el tercer par de mesas, mientras Serena parecía sonreír de satisfacción. _¿Qué le pasa? No me dirige la palabra, pero parece estar encantada de que nos haya tocado juntas_. _¿Y por qué no se sienta ya?_

Serena permanecía allí de pie, no se había movido. Al pasar Blair por su lado para llegar a la mesa que les había asignado el profesor, Serena se movió lateralmente sobre sus pasos, de tal manera que hizo que la mano de Blair rozara con la suya, provocandole un estremecimiento. Blair notó cómo volvían a subirle los colores, y rogó porque nadie, especialmente su amiga, lo notará. Y aunque dio un leve traspié, consiguió seguir andando hasta la silla, y se dejó caer en ella como si fuera un bálsamo que curaba de la sensualidad de Serena.

Gran error, pues ya la tenía delante, imponente, más guapa que nunca, y con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que le hacía querer comérsela. Aunque Blair había experimentado muy pocas veces en su vida la sensación de timidez, ahora se sentía pequeña ante la exaltación de mujer que tenía delante, y no podía hacer otra cosa que bajar los ojos tímida, ante la sensualidad de Serena.

El profesor les indicó qué postura tendrían que defender. Y debían empezar a preparárselo ya, y llevarlo hecho para la clase de la semana siguiente. Tras otro repaso a Blair, que pareció eterno, Serena por fin se dispuso a hablar, sin dejar de mirarla, y empezó a plantear ideas, a diestro y siniestro. Siempre que se ponía a hablar acelerada, contaba con que Blair la salvara de su propia perorata, pero esta vez no fue así, y Blair simplemente esperó.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – le reprochó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – contestó Blair saliendo del ensimismamiento.

- Que si sólo voy a hablar yo…

- Yo no tengo mucho que decir, más bien deberías hablar tú.

- Esto es cosa de dos.

- ¿De dos? Yo no salí de tu casa dando un portazo y te ignoré después. Creo que debes ser tú la que se disculpe.

- Siempre consigues dejarme helada – alegó Serena enfadada-. Blair, no hice nada malo y no voy a disculparme. Pero vaya, que yo estaba hablando del socialismo y de cómo podríamos plantearlo.

- ¿Y crees que seremos capaces de trabajar juntas si ni siquiera nos hablamos?

- Sí, es lo que estoy haciendo. Asi que, por favor, si quieres aprobar, cíñete al socialismo, que es para lo que estamos aquí.

_Como si pudiera pensar en algo teniéndote delante. ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente sexy? Voy a centrarme. _Y andaba esforzándose en eso, mientras Serena parecía hacer una especie de esquema en su bloc. Cuando terminó de escribir, se lo tendió a Blair, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para explicarle con detalle lo que se le acababa de ocurrir; que ya podría haber sido la mayor estupidez sobre la faz de la tierra, no importaba. Porque lo que Serena le estaba enseñando con detalle era su escote, que se escondía mal disimulado entre la camisa del uniforme que hoy precisamente parecía más abierta que nunca. Todo bien a la vista, y la corbata parecía haber desaparecido inexplicablemente, a pesar de que Blair hubiera jurado que un momento antes la llevaba puesta, como todos los días. Y mientras, Serena, impasible, seguía dándole vueltas al improvisado esquema, interrumpiéndose en seco al observar hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Blair, al percatarse, sonrió para sí triunfante, y se inclinó traviesa, un poco más.

- ¿Te gusta lo que miras? – quiso saber Serena, sintiéndose valiente.

- Ehmm, ¿y tu corbata? – atajó Blair volviendo a la realidad de repente.

- Me la he quitado – la manifiesta valentía de Serena se convirtió en decepción ante el repentino cambio de dirección de Blair. - ¿Qué te importa? – terminó malhumorada.

- Me da igual. Es porque hace un momento la llevabas, y me ha parecido raro.

- ¿Y de repente te has convertido en inspectora de uniformes? – le reprochó Serena.

- Ya veo que sigues susceptible, así no se te puede decir nada – replicó Blair queriendo salir triunfante de esta trifulca – Así que, por favor, vamos con el socialismo, ¿qué me decías?

Serena adoptó una expresión de resignación y reanudó la explicación donde se había quedado, eso sí, volviendo a inclinarse, a ver quién era la guapa que era capaz de seguir lo que decía cuando lo que insinuaba era mucho más interesante que sus palabras.

Y Blair comprendió que Serena le había vuelto a ganar, y suspiró derrotada, mientras se la comía con los ojos. No podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba claro.

--

Esa misma mañana, unas horas antes, cuando Serena salía del hotel para ir al instituto, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jenny el día anterior:

_- ¿Qué tema habéis elegido? – le había preguntado Serena a Jenny._

_- El cine clásico, Blair tenía claro eso desde el principio._

_- Oh, es genial, es muy de ella, le encantan las estrellas del cine de antes._

_- Ya, no te haces una idea – le respondió Jenny intentando contener una carcajada._

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – curioseó Serena._

_- ¿El qué? – contestó Jenny dándose la vuelta para que Serena no la viera reír._

_- Eso, estás aguantándote la risa._

_- Nada, es que… - explotó la pequeña en una carcajada – No es nada, de verdad._

_- Venga, algo es. Dímelo y nos reímos las dos._

_- De todas las posibles reacciones que podrías tener si te lo cuento, creo que la risa no sería una de ellas – comentó Jenny sarcásticamente._

_- Jennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – le rogó Serena impaciente._

_- Es que es demasiado, muy fuerte, creo que no podrías asimilarlo – siguió Jenny divertida._

_- Soy una van der Woodsen, a nosotros no nos sorprende nada; además, si no me lo dices, voy a estar dándote la brasa hasta el día del juicio final._

_- Pero tienes que prometerme que no cambiará en nada tu amistad con Blair – imploró la pequeña – Es que es muy fuerte, no puedo decírtelo – volvió a cambiar de opinión._

_- Jenny, si me lo dices, haré de celestina entre mi hermano y tú._

_- Pues eso te lo agradecería mucho, la verdad. Pero es que si se entera que te he comentado algo de lo que vi…_

_- Y te regalo el vestido que más te guste entre los que están en mi armario- la interrumpió Serena bruscamente, agotada ya de paciencia. _

_- Blair se masturba pensando en ti – confesó en seco._

_- ¡¡QUÉ?!- preguntó la rubia con los ojos desorbitados._

Lo que Serena disfrutó aquella tarde escuchando a Jenny contándole la pillada de Blair detalle a detalle no está en los escritos; y por las veces que le hizo repetírselo, tenía una imagen mental de lo increíble que debía estar Blair tocándose mientras pensaba en ella. Desde ese instante, había decidido conquistar a Blair a toda costa, e iba a conseguir seducirla, así le fuera la vida en ello.

No se dio cuenta que deslumbraba a todo el mundo aquella mañana, porque ella sólo iba pensando todo el camino hacia el instituto, mil y una formas de ligarse a su mejor amiga.

--

--

**En próximas entregas:** la fiesta de cine clásico, y mucha más acción. Prometido.

**N/A**: Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellas a las que mi historia les ha hecho rebuscar videos de Serena y Blair, sin haber visto nunca la serie. Y especialmente a Gellar, por su insistencia, que me ha hecho ponerme a escribir estando de vacaciones en familia. XD


	6. ¿Tienes fluorescentes?

Serena nunca había puesto demasiados esfuerzos en el tema de ligar, siempre estaban revoloteando a su lado sin habérselo propuesto. Los chicos eran sencillos. Pero con Blair todo era siempre muy distinto.

Una cosa era querer seducir a Blair, y otra muy distinta, lograrlo. La morena era inquebrantable, resistía muy bien todas las provocaciones de Serena sin inmutarse. Era agotadora, casi llegaba a acabar con su paciencia. Casi.

Ya le quedaban pocos recursos que fueran sutiles, lo siguiente tendría que ser comerle la boca directamente, y esa no era la manera en la que Serena quería que se desenvolvieran las cosas. Tenía que ser Blair la que diera el primer paso, quería que su amiga estuviera totalmente segura, pues de otro modo, sabía perfectamente que se iba a arrepentir, y no entraba en sus planes que Blair se arrepintiera de haberla besado. Eso nunca podría ser.

¡Qué difícil se le antojaba todo! Pero no iba a tirar la toalla. Ella era Serena van der Woodsen, la chica que conquistaba a todo el mundo. Y el objeto de su conquista era Blair Waldorf, la chica que todo el mundo quería ser. Ya se le ocurrirían otros medios, Blair sería suya, aunque fuera más tarde que temprano, aunque tuviera que remover cielo y tierra. Y esta tarde volvería a intentar la hercúlea tarea con fuerzas renovadas, pues había quedado con Blair para avanzar con el trabajo de Ciencias Políticas. Que se preparara.

--

La fiesta de cine clásico sería en un par de semanas, por si no tenía suficiente con eso, ahora también tenía ese estúpido trabajo del socialismo. _¿Por qué tengo que meterme en todos los fregados?_ Pensaba para sí Blair mientras se peinaba delante del espejo. _Ah, claro, porque soy la chica más popular del instituto – _se contestó satisfecha_ – y nadie sabría hacerlo mejor que yo, hay que enseñarle maneras a este populacho. _

_Serena viene a las 18, todavía tengo tiempo para_… iba pensando mientras echaba una ojeada al reloj suizo de importación que colgaba encima de su tocador.

- ¡Las seis! – gritó, sorprendida de que la hora le hubiera pillado tan desprevenida. Se había pasado 3 horas y media en el baño, poniéndose guapa para Serena y ahora estaba a punto de llegar e iba a pillarla con esos pelos porque el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Empezó a correr despavorida por todo el cuarto, a la vez que asumía la verdad de porqué se había pasado las últimas 3 horas arreglándose para alguien que no fuera ella misma, y porqué estaba tan interesada en que Serena la viera guapa. _Maldita sea_, ya escuchaba pasos subiendo las escaleras, y eran los de Serena, inconfundibles.

- Pues sí, ya son las seis – la voz de Serena sonaba detrás de la puerta.

Blair se había quedado estancada en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, sudorosa, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Espero que estés presentable, porque… - Serena enmudeció de repente al encontrarse con una Blair irreconocible, era como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio… o era eso, o es que había vuelto a ponerse uno de los vídeos de Serena que tenía en el portátil. Al pensar en esto, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, y con malicia, quiso picar a su amiga – Blair, ¿has corrido la maratón? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Porque nunca te he visto tan despeinada ni tan sudorosa – _Estás increíble, qué guapa eres_, pensó la rubia.

Blair se tomó unos segundos para pensar cómo iba a salir de la situación, porque si hubiera tenido la capacidad para hacerlo, se habría desvanecido del cuarto; y habría aparecido instantáneamente renovada, justo con el aspecto que hubiera deseado tener, ese que no tenía ahora. No era justo que se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo engalanándose y ahora Serena la pillara de esa guisa. Dado que no tenía poderes mágicos, lo único que le quedaba era echarle sarcasmo al asunto e intentar controlar la situación, algo que normalmente se le daba bastante bien.

- Muy graciosa, sabes lo enemiga que soy de cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico. Es que no encuentro un pen drive donde tenía almacenado lo que llevaba preparado para la fiesta de cine clásico, y me he vuelto loca buscándolo - mintió descaradamente para librarse.

- Ya, ¿y has salido a la terraza a buscarlo y te ha dado un aire? Porque con esos pelos…

- ¿Qué les pasa? – contestó Blair indignada, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo para intentar recolocárselo – Tampoco es que venga Jude Law a verme como para ponerme mis mejores galas, sólo eres tú, ¿qué más da?

- Sí, sólo soy yo – musitó Serena encogiéndose de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga. Era insufrible lo insignificante que le hacía parecer Blair con sólo unas cuantas palabras. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, Blair era una reina, e iba a atravesar bosques enteros y conquistar reinos si con ello se ganaba el corazón de su reina.

Sabía que Blair le había mentido, pues era demasiado precavida como para sólo guardar la información en un pen. Y sabía que esa mentira ocultaba algo que en el fondo era bueno para ella, asi que lo dejó correr.

- ¿Nos ponemos con el trabajo? – dijo al fin Blair, después de unos segundos intensos – porque yo también tengo una fiesta que preparar.

- Claro – aceptó Serena mientras se dirigía hacia la cama.

_Oh! Siempre lo hacemos todo en la cama_ – recordó Blair de repente – _bueno, todo menos eso, claro. Si ahora le digo que nos pongamos en otro sitio, parecerá sospechoso._ Asi que siguió a Serena como si no tuviera voluntad propia, que tiró su bolso al suelo despreocupada, algo que solía hacer muy a menudo, como si estuviera en su propia casa, y se sentó al pie de la cama de Blair. Aquella cama que había estado tan presente en los sueños húmedos de Serena.

Serena olía mejor que nunca, siempre olía muy bien, pero es que esa tarde desprendía una fragancia que parecía haber sido creada para ella. Lo que Blair no sabía, era lo mucho que le había costado a Serena encontrar esa combinación de perfumes con el único propósito de volver loca a su amiga, pues sabía lo susceptible que era en estos temas.

Blair se sentó a su lado, e hizo como que trasteaba con el portátil, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era mirar de soslayo a Serena y advertir lo arrebatadora que estaba, ¿cómo era que su pelo parecía más rubio que nunca? ¿y cómo estaba tan morena en primavera? ¿y sus piernas… por qué parecían más torneadas que nunca? _¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí esta tortura? _

Serena pensó cómo, cada vez que estaba en la cama con Blair, ésta acababa por doblegar su voluntad con muy poco esfuerzo y la convencía de hacer cosas que jamás hubiera pensado hacer, como aquella vez que hizo de Gilda mientras la cámara de Blair grababa. Pensándolo bien, se alegraba de haber hecho aquello que parecía ser fuente de deseo para la morena.

_Ahora estaba rememorando esa otra vez en que, al salir del colegio, habían abierto una de las botellas de Pernord de Lily, y se habían emborrachado sólo con la mitad del contenido, al fin y al cabo, eran unas niñas y aún no estaban acostumbradas al alcohol. Serena recordaba a Blair con 12 años, un lazo rojo en el pelo, las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del vino, la falda plisada de su uniforme enredada entre las sábanas de la cama de Serena. Y nunca supo si habían sido los ojos de Blair o el alcohol lo que acabó convenciéndola de lo buena idea que era pintarle unas flores de pintalabios a ese vestido tan soso de su madre que estaba colgado de una percha en la puerta de la habitación de Serena._

_- Ya verás cómo así queda más bonito, mi madre se lo hace a todos los suyos y luego le pagan una pasta por hacerlo. Tu madre se pondrá contenta- le decía Blair mientras cogía uno de los sets de maquillaje._

_- Vale – aprobó Serena sin meditarlo mucho, pues el encanto que Blair tenía para convencerla no tenía rival._

_Para cuando Lily las pilló, Blair ya andaba dibujándole una flor en el ombligo a Serena, el vestido había quedado apartado a un lado de la cama… A Serena le pilló el grito de su madre con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las cosquillas que le hacían las manos de su amiga en el estómago. Al grito de Lily, se separaron, y se pusieron una al lado de la otra, dispuestas a acatar su castigo. _

_- Señora van der Woodsen, todo ha sido culpa mía, Serena no quería hacerlo, pero yo la convencí, yo abrí el vino, yo pinté el vestido, ella no ha tenido nada que ver – la voz de Blair sonaba lastimera, pero segura, dispuesta a cargar con toda la culpa._

_Serena miró a Blair, y le entraron unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, por miedo a cabrear más a su madre… _

La mirada de Blair la sacó del túnel de tiempo. Estaba mirándola, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos tan oscuros que parecía que iba a saltarle encima. Sin embargo, Serena la conocía bien como para saber que Blair iba a hacerle alguna de sus extrañas peticiones.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres?- le sondeó, aceptando sus ojos profundos, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir Blair, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Ibas a pedirme algo.

- Esto, no sé, ¿quieres tú hacer la parte de Karl Marx? Así, yo haría la de Engels, y luego las ponemos en común y sacamos conclusiones.

- Como quieras – contestó Serena derrotada, de momento.

Para Blair estaba siendo insoportable resistirse al deseo que le provocaba Serena, y se había quedado hipnotizada mirando su piel, su pelo, el movimiento de su pecho, que parecía que iba a hacer estallar a esa camisa, de lo ajustada que le quedaba_. ¿Por qué no la beso sin más y acabo ya con esto? No creo que pueda soportarlo más. _

Blair se obligó a buscar información en internet sobre Engels, había demasiada información y decidió hacer un esquema a mano para facilitar la tarea, el problema era que no tenía folios en su cuarto, esos los tenía en la habitación que tenía destinada a estudiar.

- S, ¿tienes folios?

- Me he traído, sí, sabía que no tendrías aquí – respondió Serena levantándose de la cama y agachándose para coger los folios de su bolso.

Cuando se levantó, observó sorprendida cómo Blair estaba bastante atenta a su culo, y sonrió de satisfacción, su culo siempre había atraído bastantes miradas, e iba a utilizarlo para poner a Blair en un aprieto, decididamente.

– Toma – le entregó los folios mirándola a los ojos, y cuando se adelantó para cogerlos, Serena le acarició suavemente el dedo pulgar, haciendo que la piel de Blair se erizara. _Después de todo, no va a ser tan difícil, _pensó triunfante_._

- Gracias – respondió Blair cerrando la boca para sonreírle.

_¿Está coqueteando conmigo? No puede ser… pero esa sonrisa…_

- ¿Y tienes una pluma o algo para escribir? – le pidió sin dejar de sonreir.

- Claro – Serena volvió a levantarse, y volvió a agacharse contenta de poder hacerlo ahora que sabía que Blair estaba mirando su culo sin ninguna duda, circunstancia que aprovechó para reclinarse sobre una silla que estaba al lado del bolso y coger la pluma al más puro estilo de la mejor de las bailarinas exóticas.

No se había equivocado, una vez más, Blair estaba observándola con la boca abierta, además lo hacía sin ningún pudor. Y Serena estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de ello. Hizo como que veía algo interesante detrás de Blair, y la rodeó para quedarse detrás de ella.

- Toma – le repitió Serena desde atrás, tocándole el hombro y bajando la pluma por delante de Blair para hacer que su mano tocara el escote de su amiga. Esta vez, además de volver a erizársele la piel, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Gracias – volvió a agradecerle la morena, que parecía encantada con el juego.

Serena volvió a su sitio de la cama, rozando con su cadera el brazo de Blair al pasar junto a ella, y se sentó sin dejar de sonreír, aguantando la mirada de su amiga, cada vez más solícita. _Esto va genial, no te pierdas, Serena._

- ¿Tienes fluorescentes? – le preguntó Blair, con provocación en los ojos, desafiándola a levantarse una vez más y volver a entregarle lo que fuera de aquella manera.

- Seguro – le contestó Serena siguiendo el juego que habían inventado ¿Cuándo había utilizado Blair fluorescentes? Sería la primera vez en la vida. Esta vez se agachó mirando a Blair a los ojos, sin darle la espalda, y quiso transmitirle cuánto deseaba que le arrancara ya la ropa. Se dirigió ante una Blair asombrada, que no dejaba de mirarla, y parándose enfrente de ella, le comentó:

- Lo que pasa es que estos fluorescentes son especiales.

- ¿Y eso? – replicó Blair, ansiosa ante la nueva ocurrencia que podría ocurrírsele a Serena.

- Tienes que cogerlos de una manera especial, sino, no escriben. Mira, te enseñaré - En un segundo se deslizó hacia la cama y se quedó sentada detrás, el cuerpo de Blair entre sus piernas - Dame tu mano – le susurró en el oído.

Pero Blair se había quedado petrificada, encantada con la situación, pero sobrecogida con las atenciones especiales de la rubia, que olía tan bien…

- Blair, que me des la mano, que no muerdo – insistió. Esta vez, Blair subió su mano y Serena la apretó entre la suya, a la vez que hacía que sus cuerpos se pegarán. Ahora Blair sí que estaba disfrutando, sentía contra su espalda las tetas de Serena, que la habían estado volviendo loca toda la semana. Volvió a ladear la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta emitió un gemido leve, ahogado, que cogió a Serena por sorpresa. No iba a detenerse ahora, desde luego que no.

Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Blair, y le habló pausadamente, sin levantar la voz:

- Además de ser especiales son mágicos -

- ¿Cómo mágicos? – le urgió Blair, que por nada del mundo quería que Serena dejara de hablarle al oído.

- Si los sujetas con los ojos cerrados, te dicen cosas, ¿quieres probarlo? – le sugirió Serena bajando por su cuello, haciendo coincidir sus labios sobre la vena del cuello de Blair que siempre había deseado besar.

- Anda ya, eso no puede ser – le contestó Blair, juguetona.

- Cierra los ojos – le apremió Serena, mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello de Blair, y guiaba su mano sobre el papel.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, incluso mucho después de haber dejado algo escrito sobre el folio. Blair permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento, de tener al objeto de su deseo contra su cuerpo, abrazándola desde atrás con sus piernas larguísimas. No tenía intención de cambiar de postura.

Por su parte, Serena tampoco se atrevía a hacer nada más, no fuera que Blair se asustara y rompiera el encanto de la situación, aunque era muy duro contenerse para no acabar mordiéndole el cuello, que lo tenía ahí, displicente.

Habían acabado por respirar al unísono, bastante aceleradas, y Blair se preguntaba si también Serena estaba sintiendo esa humedad entre las piernas. Tenía una ligera idea de cómo aplacarla, pero se sentía extraña con esa sensación nueva.

Estaba sonando un móvil, Blair sabía que era el de Serena, pero ésta parecía no oírlo, temiendo que fuera importante, le dijo:

- ¿No vas a cogerlo?

- ¿El qué? – contestó hablándole al cuello de Blair.

- Pues tu teléfono, está sonando.

- Ah… supongo – respondió cuando por fin lo oyó. A pesar de no querer separarse de Blair, se levantó y cogió el móvil del bolso, puede que fuera importante.

- ¿Si? Hola, Dan, no, todavía sigo aquí, no hemos terminado.

Blair quería matarlo, ese miserable había alejado a su princesa de ella.

- No, cuando termine, te llamo, me gustaría verte.

Ahora sí que iba a matarlo. Después de haber estado así con ella, le gustaría verlo, es algo que blair no se explicaba, y acabó cabreada del todo.

- Venga, vale, hasta luego – colgó Serena.

- ¿Ya quieres irte? ¿Te estás aburriendo? – le recriminó Blair nada más colgar.

- ¿Qué dices, Blair? No te pongas así. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

- Sí, pero te gustaría estar con él, tú misma lo has dicho.

- Yo no he dicho eso, es sólo que quiero verlo porque quiero hablarle de algo.

- Bien, pues ya puedes irte, con lo que tenemos, llevamos avanzado bastante para la clase de la semana que viene.

- No lo creo, pero será mejor que quedemos otro día, cuando te pones así eres insoportable.

- Muy bien, pues ahí tienes la puerta. Y esta vez no des un portazo. Adiós – y diciendo esto se volvió muy digna y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Sería mejor que se fuera, ya intentaría calmarla luego, pero ahora de verdad que necesitaba hablar con Dan, decirle que lo suyo no iba a funcionar. Lo que acababa de pasar con Blair, le daba esperanzas para luchar por ella, y no tenía ningún sentido seguir engañándose con Dan.

Al salir del baño, Blair ya se encontraba sola, y se echó cabreada sobre la cama, sintiendo algo en su espalda, era un folio que había quedado apartado, en el que se leía con letras fluorescentes:

"Quiero pintarte una flor en el ombligo, princesa"

Entrada la noche, Blair no consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta que se puso uno de los vídeos que tenía de Serena, y repitió la operación que se había convertido en un habitual durante la semana…

--

N/A: Sé que había prometido lo de la fiesta, pero no he podido resistirme a este capitulo. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado enferma y con compromisos. Para el siguiente no tardaré tanto.

Gracias por los reviews. Espero que lo disfrutéis.


	7. Tres días

Habían pasado tres días desde el "incidente de los fluorescentes" – así era como Blair había llamado a aquello-

Habían pasado tres días desde el "incidente de los fluorescentes" – así era como Blair había llamado a aquello-. Y podía jurar por Christian Dior que nada en el mundo le había sido tan difícil como la tarea de resistirse a los encantos de Serena desde aquel día. Tres días, parecían pocos, sólo se tardaba un segundo en decirlo: tres días. Pero la desesperación que le había causado cada segundo de esos días se le había hecho eterna.

Claro que, considerando que hablamos de Blair, y más particularmente de su obsesión por Serena, hay que cambiar la palabra desesperación por satisfacción. Solo que el consciente de Blair no le dejaba hablar al subconsciente, y en su mundo perfecto no estaba nada bien disfrutar con las atenciones que últimamente le brindaba su mejor amiga.

Quedaron en el hotel para seguir terminando el trabajo de Ciencias Políticas, pues la madre de Blair había vuelto de París esa misma mañana y la mansión Waldorf era un hervidero cada vez que su madre estaba en casa.

Llegó una hora antes de la acordada, pensando que así pillaría a Serena desprevenida y no le daría tiempo a planear nada que implicara dejarla con esa sensación entre las piernas. De este modo, se dedicarían al trabajo, pues de ninguna manera pensaba volver a la mansión Waldorf con una nueva fuente inagotable de fantasías. Tenía una meta: el socialismo. Y una finalidad: no acabar perdida entre los labios de Serena.

Sin embargo, llevaba media hora esperando en el sofá de la suite de los Van Der Woodsen desde que Eric le abrió la puerta, y Serena todavía no había aparecido. Eric le dijo que su hermana había salido a correr hacía una hora, y que estaría a punto de llegar. Blair se sentó a esperar, rebosando triunfo porque, en principio, le había salido bien la jugada. En principio. Pues estamos hablando de Serena.

Y Serena entraba en aquel momento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, gritándole a su hermano que había vuelto a dejarse la puerta abierta, más alto de lo normal, pues aún no se había quitado los auriculares del iPod.

Blair la vio desde el sofá. Pantalón ajustado de chándal, que le marcaba el culo como nunca. Top blanco de tirantes, que dejaba ver sus hombros. El pelo recogido en una cola alta, algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes sobre su cara. Y sudaba, eso estaba excitando a Blair sobremanera, que ya solo respondía al cuerpo de Serena, que era tan perfecto que dolía. La vio cómo se acercaba a la cocina y cogía una botella de agua de la nevera, bebía con tanta avidez que se le escapaban algunas gotas de la boca y estaban mojando el top que tan bien le sentaba. Cuando miró hacia el salón, vio a Blair acercándose a ella. Muy sorprendida de encontrarla ya en la suite, dejó la botella en la encimera, sin dejar de mirar a Blair, que iba hacia ella con una mirada hasta entonces desconocida, y el cuerpo le tembló, se volvió impaciente, porque supo que Blair iba a besarla. Así, directa y decidida. Iba a besarla, y Serena tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera, le estaban fallando las piernas. Por fin iba a besarla.

Nunca imaginó que su primer beso con Blair iba a ser justo después de haber estado corriendo una hora, toda sudada y en chándal. _Por dios, si Blair odia los chándal. Al menos es Nike. _Serena seguía mirando a Blair, cuando la tuvo a dos segundos de su boca, ésta bajó la cabeza como si se avergonzara de su comportamiento, y Serena, de vuelta a la realidad, escuchó la voz de su hermano, que estaba plantado entre el salón y la cocina. Y lo maldijo interiormente. Esto no iba a perdonárselo jamás.

- ¿Qué dices, Eric? – le preguntó mirándolo con odio.

- Que Blair llegó hace media hora, pero ya que te lo cuente ella.

- Sí, mejor- le contestó diciéndole que se fuera con la mirada.

- Me ducho y estoy contigo, ¿vale, princesa? – se dirigió a Blair cuando Eric se marchó.Pero Blair no respondió, seguía mirando las baldosas del suelo de la cocina – ¿Blair? – Esta vez sí respondió, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me ducho en 10 minutos y nos ponemos con el trabajo. Venga.

- Ok, te espero allí sentada. Total, unos minutos más ya me dan igual.

- Oye, lo siento, pero has venido antes de tiempo.

- Lo sé, es que mi madre estaba insoportable – mintió para excusarse.

- Bueno, ahora me cuentas.

Sí, luego le iba a contar, y más le valía no parar de contarle, porque volver a perder el control no estaba dentro de sus planes. Tenía una misión, y besar a Serena no era ni de lejos ajustarse a lo planeado.

--

**N/A:** Algo cortito que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, para que no os olvidéis de mi Waldsen. Pronto seguiré con esta historia, que la he dejado un poco de lado, y no puedo permitirme eso.


	8. Ya está bien

N/a: Antes de nada, disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo en continuar. Tuve otros intereses y algunas obligaciones que me mantuvieron apartada. Prometo seguir por aquí más asiduamente, también darle un final a esta historia. Aunque no al fandom de Gossip Girl, que todos son muy shipeables, guapos y ricos, ya sabéis. Ahora si…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8. Ya está bien. **

_Visto: Esta noche es la gran noche, como todos ya sabréis. La noche del cine clásico hecho evento. Sé lo que estáis pensando: cualquier excusa es buena para montar una fiesta en el Upper East Side. ¿Nos traerá algo nuevo o será la misma canción de siempre? Nate bebiéndose hasta la última gota de alcohol, Chuck colocándose con la droga de moda esta semana, Blair haciendo sentir miserables a los demás, Serena con su suficiencia de semi-diosa… En fin, nada nuevo bajo el sol de Manhattan. Después de todo, los niños ricos también son aburridos, como el resto de los mortales. Pero su vida nos divierte, y por eso Gossip Girl se ve en la necesidad de seguir informando._

_Permaneced alerta._

_XOXO._

Chuck está parado frente a las puertas del salón de eventos del Constance Billiard, todo está decorado con motivos de los años 50, y a él le encanta estar fumando sin filtro, vestido con traje y gorro de gangster, observando a sus próximas conquistas desde la cristalera. _Todo muy clásico_, piensa mientras sonríe y reinventa formas de ligar que podrían haberse utilizado antaño.

Nate se ha pasado lo que llevan de noche detrás de la falda de Blair, la mira con ojos acuosos, y a ella le dan ganas de darle un guantazo. No se entera de que ya es desagradable besarlo de normal, cuanto más apestando a whisky, aunque sea del caro. _Porque el whisky siempre apesta, no como los combinados de colores que bebe Serena, que huelen a frutas y tienen un sabor dulzón._ Y se pregunta cuánto más va a tener que esperarla mientras piensa en las ganas que tiene de comerle la boca, que está segura que sabe mejor que los combinados. Y ya está otra vez en el bucle de deseo que siente por la rubia.

Todo le parece aburridísimo, y siente necesidad de Serena, de que entre ya por la puerta, le dedique una sonrisa, y la gente alrededor desaparezca. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inquieta por alguien, la deseaba con un deseo irrefrenable, irracional. Cuando había sentido atracción por Nate, todo pasaba por el pensamiento. Con Serena, era distinto, pasaba en oleadas por todos los órganos de su cuerpo, los sentía bombeando, llenos de furia y ruido, de necesidad por salir y sentirla cerca, muy cerca.

Serena estuvo nerviosa todo el maldito día. Ya se levantó con esa inquietud, _esa_ que siente _a veces_ cuando ha tomado demasiado café, y la que siente _siempre _que mira los ojos café de Blair. Sólo que acababa de levantarse y no había nada que tuviera relación con el café involucrado, todavía.

Estuvo arreglándose para la fiesta de Blair, y nada le parecía lo suficientemente perfecto. Era horrible, porque por muy increíble que parezca, no conseguía domar su pelo. Tenía que ir de Gilda, y tenía que hacer que Blair la besara; dos logros que eran bastante improbable que fueran a suceder. Pero joder, ella era Serena van der Woodsen, podía controlar a su pelo, y podía controlar... _No te engañes, Serena, no puedes controlar a Blair, y de ninguna manera puedes hacer que te bese._ Pero sí había cosas que eran más que probables: Serena sabía ser sexy, y sabía que Blair quería besarla, ya no tenía dudas de eso. Tal vez, las probabilidades jugaran a su favor esta vez.

Iba a ir a la fiesta con Dan, como amigos, eso lo había dejado perfectamente establecido, porque ya había tenido con él la conversación de "no eres tú, soy yo, y creo que nos irá mejor si sólo somos amigos". En lo que a ella concernía, lo mismo le daba ir con Dan "como amigos" que haber acudido sola, pues no podía pedírselo a la persona con quien realmente quería ir a la maldita fiesta. En plan cita. Blair y Serena. A Blair le sangraría la nariz sólo con pensar en algo semejante_. Con cautela, Serena, siempre con cautela. Es Blair Waldorf a quien pretendes ligarte, no lo olvides._

Blair está en un rincón de la sala, observando cómo todo el mundo se lo pasa estupendamente en la fiesta que ella ha organizado. Y es como si estuviera viendo una película, no participa en ella, es una mera espectadora. A eso se reduce sin Serena, a alguien en tercera persona.

De repente, aparece en la entrada, con toda su elegancia. Más mujer que Gilda. Más rubia que nunca. Más elegante que Audrey. Más alta que un maldito jugador de baloncesto. Y con bucles en el pelo. Serena le eleva los niveles de excitación hasta lugares infinitos, que empiezan en las piernas que se intuyen en la abertura del vestido, y se insinúan en el escote mejor formado del universo. La volvía tan loca que era problemático. Sabía que Serena la estaba buscando por toda la estancia, y no se explicaba qué demonios hacía allí sentada todavía, si lo que tendría que estar haciendo ahora era desnudarla, como mínimo y para empezar.

_Necesito una ducha fría_.

Los de alrededor la miraron asombrados. Tal vez lo había dicho en alto. Daba igual. Lo que importaba es que había vuelto a la primera persona, ya no era una espectadora sin más. Sonrió, orgullosa de su pequeño logro. _Quiero besarla, esta noche. No es como si pudiera evitarlo, es más como TENGO QUE BESARLA. Besarla con mayúsculas, subrayado y en negrita. _

Pero aparece Dan –elasquerosodeBrooklyn- Humphrey desde no sabe ni dónde. Y aparece literalmente, porque Blair juraría que no estaba ahí hace un segundo (o puede que fuera porque sólo estaba prestando atención a Serena). Ahora parecía que el capullo de Brooklyn la estaba sacando a bailar ¿Era eso posible? Tendría que estar prohibido que nadie más que ella bailara con Serena. Era suya, y no del maldito Humphrey.

A Blair le entra el cabreo del siglo, y busca a Nate desesperadamente. Para cuando Serena se pusiera a bailar con ese pelagatos, ella ya estaría en la pista de baile, por poco que le apeteciera el aliento de Nate cerca.

Serena alcanza a verla, por fin. Pero la ve de espaldas, arrastrando a Nate, que se deja llevar, hasta la pista. Cuando Blair lo tiene agarrado, la busca, y le dedica una mirada que Serena ya se sabe de memoria. Una mirada que viene a decir "quiero estar contigo, pero me muero de celos que me vuelcan a hacer cosas estúpidas, y además me cabrea el hecho de sentir celos de mi mejor amiga, ¡maldita sea!". Todo eso concentrado en una mirada, porque Blair era así, intensa, exagerada, dramática, felina, taciturna, distante un segundo y cercana en el siguiente… Por eso no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza, por más intentos (fallidos) que había hecho. Y por eso estaba enamorada de ella.

Lo que también quiere decir que la desesperaba muy a menudo, como ahora, y se le pasa por la cabeza que podría pagarle con la misma moneda, bailar acaramelada con Dan, pero es que ya está harta de eso. Esta noche no quiere tonterías, no está dispuesta a alargarlo más. El objetivo lo tiene más que claro. Esta noche quiere a Blair. Son los medios los que aparecen bastante difuminados.

_¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Se lo digo sin más? _

_Algo en plan: "Blair, tengo que hablar contigo". No, demasiado melodramático. Y aburrido. _

"_Blair, vamos a besarnos, no lo pongas más difícil". Demasiado arrogante. _

"_Blair, ya no puedo más". Demasiado sofocante._

"_Blair, si no te beso esta noche, creo que no volveré a ser capaz de hacer nada, perderé las funciones motrices, y me congelaré por dentro, seré una estatua toda la vida". Demasiado romántico._

"_Blair, te quiero". Demasiado sincero. Y no lo suficientemente correcto_.

Porque sí, la quería, pero también la necesitaba, se ahogaba sin ella. Eso era más preciso.

Salió de la perorata que tenía consigo misma, al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que era todo, y de lo mal que le estaba yendo. Ella era Serena van der Woodsen, y esta noche tenía bucles en el pelo para Blair. Ella nunca premeditaba, no se imaginaba en su cabeza las conversaciones que tendría antes de tenerlas, simplemente decía lo que pensaba. No sentía celos de nadie, porque todo lo que debía pertenecerle, ya lo tenía antes de saber siquiera que lo quería.

Pero con Blair no parecían salirle las cosas. Estaban en los rincones opuestos de la pista, bailando con cada una de sus citas. Y ahora, quería matar a Nate, que no hacía más que rondarle el cuello a la que debía ser su cita esta noche. Y odiaba a Blair, por dejarse hacer. Estaba harta. Se armó de valor.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo que hacer una cosa – le dijo a Dan, informándole, sólo por cortesía, porque no iba a esperar a que le diera su consentimiento ni nada por el estilo. Ahora mismo, le daba igual el mundo entero.

Atravesó la pista, como una fuerza irresistible. (Luego se enteraría de que con el ímpetu había pisado a Penélope por el camino, y Jenny trastabilló de un empujón que le dio al pasar. Sin contar que Chuck estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su whisky de importación escocés cuando le pasó como una exhalación, rozándole con la melena). Una fuerza irresistible.

- Ya está bien – anunció cuando llegó por fin hasta Blair, al tiempo que le agarraba de la muñeca para querer sacarla de allí, o al menos, apartarla de Nate.

Sin embargo, Blair no se movió ni un milímetro. Parecía pegada al suelo, como un maldito objeto inamovible. Miró a Serena enfadada, con condescendencia.

- ¿Qué haces?- le dijo con determinación. Y no como quien pregunta por ignorancia, sino más bien como en "¿quién coño te crees que eres?".

Y Serena supo que hasta ahí había llegado su fase de imaginarse lo que iba a decir, y que iba a decirlo en su lugar, ya estaba bien de esas estupideces. También supo qué tenía que hacer, porque joder, que bajara dios a despeinarla ahora mismo si no conocía como la palma de su mano a Blair. Puede que fuera un objeto inamovible, pero era "su objeto inamovible".

- Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado, es sólo que… - Vale, puede que lo de no pensar lo que iba a decir no le estuviera yendo de perlas- Bueno, quería saludarte. No te he visto en dos días, y… Oye, ¡estás muy guapa!

- Tú tampoco estás mal – le contestó Blair.

La misma Blair que la había fulminado con la mirada unos segundos antes, ahora se había fundido con el piropo, y estaba adorable, tímida, y arrebatadora. Y Serena quiso besarla, pero ya habían acaparado suficientes miradas. No quería que su primer beso con Blair fuera así.

Y Serena quiso decirle: "sé que no estoy mal, me he pasado cuatro horas arreglándome para ti". Pero sólo le contestó:

- Diviértete, nos vemos por aquí.- y se dio la vuelta para volver hacia donde diablos fuera que había estado antes. Lejos de Blair, sintiéndose un poco más cobarde. Pero contenta con el resultado, ya volvería a intentarlo más tarde.

De vuelta, ya no chocaba con nadie. No por propia voluntad, sino por la de los demás, que ahora se apartaban a su paso. La fuerza irresistible que lo puede todo… Sólo que ahora andaba cabizbaja mirando al suelo, asumiendo su pequeña derrota. ¡Vaya incongruencia!

No sabía que Blair estaba sintiendo cómo le crecía un agujero en el pecho, que la fuerza con la que había llegado Serena había dejado un vacío insoportable ahora. Asi que no se dio mucha cuenta cuando sus pies se movieron para ir detrás de ella. Casi podía ver el campo de fuerza que le salía del pecho, y que terminaba en Serena. Como en esa película de viajes en el tiempo que había visto, era estúpido. Vaya incongruencia, el objeto inamovible iba en busca de la fuerza irresistible, cual Donnie Darko hacia su destino.

Cuando la alcanzó, se quedó un poco por detrás de ella para rozarle la mano con el anverso de la suya, esperando un poco para observar alguna reacción de la rubia, como cuando le regalaba algo y esperaba a que se iluminaron los ojos al romper el envoltorio. No le veía los ojos, pero Serena subió la mirada al frente, y Blair pudo adivinarle una sonrisa en las comisuras, que le dio vía libre para agarrar su mano más fuerte y corretear un poco para alcanzarla y poder llevársela de allí. No era tarea fácil, en lo que Serena daba un paso, ella tenía que dar dos, y rápidos. No en vano había tenido sueños eróticos en los que esas piernas alargadas la envolvían…

- Ya está bien- dijo esta vez Blair, de repente, medio ahogada por seguirle el ritmo a Serena, o puede que fuera más bien por la imagen que le había venido del sueño.

Y se miraron sonriendo.

- Ya está bien- contestó Serena, mientras se dejaba guiar entre la gente, sintiendo aferrada la mano de Blair.

Ahora no se le iba a escapar. Parecía haber más gente a medida que se acercaban a la salida, todo el mundo estaba intentando entrar. Le dieron un empujón, y de repente, sus manos se soltaron. Lo que fue poco menos que una tragedia. Serena quiso escalar sobre la gente y gritar el nombre de Blair. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Estaba a punto de levitar sobre el suelo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, y la voz de Blair gritando en su oído, por encima de la música.

- No te pierdas.

Seguro que no iba a perderse. Sólo estaba dejándose llevar, casi sin creerse que Blair la estuviera sacando de una fiesta que ella misma había organizado. Que la llevaba no sabía donde, pero que no importaba. Que ahora Blair era incontenible y la estaba arrastrando a ella.

- Si no fueras tan buena organizando fiestas, nos sería mucho más fácil salir de ellas- logró decirle entre el bullicio.

- Ya, es un fastidio que sepa hacerlo todo tan bien- bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Todo? Eso tienes que demostrármelo.

- Cuando quieras.

_¿De verdad está coqueteando conmigo?_ Serena estaba encantada con esta Blair que no conocía. Blair ligando con ella era más irresistible que nunca. Estaba segura que no podría aguantar mucho más sin quitarle la ropa, más valía que salieran pronto de allí.

- Quiero ya- afirmó Serena muy contundente.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero que me lo demuestres ya.

- Primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Después, no pondré ninguna objeción a nada que quieras que te demuestre.

Serena estaba alucinando de tal manera que llegó a pensar que, o estaba soñando, o estaba en una realidad alternativa en la que Blair estaba siguiéndole por fin el juego. Un juego en el que las dos iban embaladas, cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Lograron salir a la calle, y Blair llamó al chófer de la familia, que estaba esperándola aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Serena se limitó a observarla, todavía esperando caerse de la cama o algo parecido. En esas estaban, cuando le tocaron el hombro por detrás, queriendo llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas ya? – le preguntó Dan, algo posesivo.

No se habría dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, de no ser por cómo le cambió la cara a Blair, que la esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta.

- Si, me voy. Tengo que ir con Blair a... un sitio.

- Pero es que esta noche has venido conmigo.

Blair se estaba poniendo roja de furia, y no era ésa una de las reacciones que quería arrancarle.

- Serena… - le gritó entre dientes más enfadada que nunca- ¿Vienes o no?

- Sí, un segundo. Dan – le dijo volviéndose para mirarlo – ahora no. Me voy con Blair -. Y escuchó la puerta de la limusina cerrarse a su espalda.

No, no, no. No, por favor – y salió corriendo hasta la puerta cerrada del vehículo- Blair, por favor. Estaba diciéndole que…

- ¿Qué tienes que decirle a ése? – le cortó, abriendo la puerta- Mira, si quieres quedarte, eres libre de hacerlo.

Había vuelto la Blair antipática, la que podía hundirle en la miseria con unas pocas palabras. No le gustaba esa Blair.

- No quiero quedarme. Quiero irme contigo.

- Cualquiera lo diría- contestó secamente.

Blair se había desplazado en el asiento de la limusina para quedarse lo más alejada posible. Y eso puso muy furiosa a Serena. Era un largo recorrido hasta la mansión Waldorf (si es que era allí donde iban), y no podría soportar estar así todo el camino.

- Ya está bien- volvió a una de las frases estrellas de la noche, mientras se acercaba a Blair- Es que no puedo más. Somos como el mar que siempre arrastra y la roca que nunca cede.

- Como la fuerza irresistible y el objeto inamovible.- reconoció Blair. Bueno, al menos le hablaba.

- Exacto. Y tú me das una de cal y otra de arena. ¿sabes? Nada en el mundo me habría hecho querer estar lejos de ti esta noche. Y mucho menos Dan, le dije hace una semana que sólo ibamos a ser amigos, eres idiota si te enfadas conmigo por eso, Blair.

Seguía impasible, y Serena estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Blair, mira…

- ¿Qué querías decir con el primer "ya está bien"? – le cortó, pero en un tono más tratable.

- Oh, eso, verás… es que Nate estaba haciéndote algo…

- ¿Qué?

De ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar una ocasión así. Se acercó rápidamente hasta estar casi encima de Blair, pero empezó a moverse muy lento cuando ya estaba casi tocándola.

Blair iba a…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Lo sé, esto es un cliffhanger que ríete tú de los de Lost. Pero el capítulo 9 no se va a hacer esperar, hay que ser pacientes.

Otra cosa: Estoy dejando a Chuck, Dan y Nate a la altura del betún, y no se lo merecen. Es sólo que así me sirven mejor para componer la historia. Quería decir esto.

Agradecer, y mucho, este capítulo a Booh, aunque creo que nunca leerá esto. Gracias a una conversación por equivocación en el messenger me dio algunos consejos que me ayudaron totalmente en mi sequía de escritora amateur. De no haber sido por ella, no me habría puesto a escribir. Asi que, gracias desde aquí. Y pasaros a leerla, si es que no lo habéis hecho ya.


	9. Ya salimos nosotras, Gracias

- ¿Qué querías decir con el primer "ya está bien"? – le cortó, pero en un tono más tratable.

- Oh, eso, verás… es que Nate estaba haciéndote algo…

- ¿Qué?

De ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar una ocasión así. Se acercó rápidamente hasta estar casi encima de Blair, pero empezó a moverse muy lento cuando ya estaba casi tocándola.

Blair iba a…

---------------------------------------------000--------------------------------------------

Blair iba a seguir siendo borde, al menos un poco más. Esa era la intención, que se tornó bastante difusa, como el color del techo de la limusina, gris difuso, al que no había prestado atención en su vida, y del que ahora no podía apartar la mirada .Serena estaba en algún punto cercano de su cara, de su oreja, de su cuello… no lo sabía con exactitud, y no podía moverse para comprobarlo, no fuera a ser que el más mínimo movimiento hiciera desaparecer el momento. Se había quedado congelada en el tiempo, con Serena a su lado para siempre, sin poder tocarse. Era el cielo y el infierno. _¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto? _

Encima el estúpido chófer había puesto el aire acondicionado, y no podía sentir el calor que Serena solía desprender, a pesar de la cercanía. Un bache en la carretera las hizo saltar en el asiento, lo justo para que los labios de Serena se posaran en el cuello de Blair, lo que hizo que ésta subiera el brazo hasta el respaldo superior del asiento.

Por su parte, Serena apenas se creía que estuviera al fin sobre el cuello de Blair. Cuando tuviera tiempo, buscaría ese bache, le pondría nombre y lo adoraría para siempre. Le había dado el empujoncito que necesitaba. Ahora sólo tenía que mover los labios, no quería echarlo todo a perder. Mientras pensaba como iba a hacerlo, se acordó de que tenía que respirar si no quería ahogarse y abrió la boca para coger aire. Cuando la mano que Blair había subido hacia unos instantes, se agarró al respaldo con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en el cuero… se dio cuenta de que había conseguido mover los labios.

Quiso subir a la parte de atrás de la oreja, y se perdió en alguna parte del camino cuando escuchó un gemido que provenía de la garganta de Blair, ahogado y quedo, luchando por salir. Aquello hizo sonreír a Serena. En el momento en que sintió la sonrisa sobre la piel de su cuello, Blair se volvió impaciente hacia ella.

El gris difuso del techo se convirtió en azul brillante, el de los ojos de Serena. En rubio de cuento de princesas, como los bucles de su pelo. Y en el carmesí de …

- Tus labios… - soltó justo antes de abalanzarse contra ella.

Tenía que probarlos, averiguar si sabían a lo que parecía que sabían. La besó con las ganas agolpadas de todas las veces que lo había pensado y no lo había hecho. Y dios, Serena era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Cuanto más la besaba, más quería. La empujaba con fuerza, labios contra labios. Parecía no ser suficiente, y…

- Aughhh!!!

- ¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- Me has mordido, fierecilla …nada domada- se quejó Serena sonriendo para sí, mientras notaba como le crecían los labios. Blair había hinchado sus labios con sus ganas, y aquello le parecía estupendo, a pesar del dolor.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la morena, que tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca, y respiraba con bastante dificultad- No sé que me ha… ¿has probado las granadas?

- ¿Qué?

- Las granadas, es una fruta que se cultiva en algún lugar de España. ¿Sabías que tus labios son del color carmesí de las granadas? Se me han antojado mucho más que la fruta, se me ha nublado el pensamiento, sólo existían tus labios, y supongo que en algún momento…

- Me los has mordido – le terminó la frase – Sí – no podía dejar de sonreír, de sentirse bien consigo misma, con Blair, con la situación.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Un poco, pero no importa, me ha gustado. Blair sin control es alguien a quien tenía muchas de ganas de conocer. Pero ve con cuidado, tigresa, sólo tengo unos labios para besarte, y no me gustaría que se gastarán.

- Cuidaré de ellos – le prometió sonriendo, mientras sus bocas volvían a acercarse.

Un sonido en el interlocutor del vehículo hizo que volvieran a la realidad, y la voz del chofer sonó en todo el vehículo.

- Señorita Blair, hemos llegado, ¿desea que le habrá la puerta?

- No – le contestó Blair, apretando algún botón que se encontraba detrás de Serena, por encima de su cabeza, lo que hizo que el pecho de Blair se encontrara a escasos centímetros de su cara – Ya salimos nosotras. Gracias.

Serena estaba encantada con el paisaje, todo el escote de Blair por encima de ella, para ella. Cuando su amiga hizo intención de bajarse, la agarró con las dos manos, por la cintura.

- Espera, dile que traiga agua, tengo sed – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, cualquier tontería con tal de que no se movieran de allí.

- Serena, en mi casa hay agua – le contestó algo extrañada.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tienes Evian? – tenía que mantener a Blair en esa posición.

- Sí, tengo Evian. ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos.

- Nooo, espera. ¿Tienes … uhmmm… no sé … nata?

- ¿Nata? En serio, Serena - ¿Qué…? – hizo ademán de zafarse, quería bajar de esa limusina ya, y llevarla hasta su cama, continuar besándola hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, pero volvió a encontrar resistencia. Siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Serena, y se encontró mirando sus propios pechos. Entendió, y quiso jugar a lo mismo que Serena – Tengo nata, agua Evian, chocolate, sirope de vainilla… - Se deslizó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Serena, que a estas alturas no era capaz de razonar lógicamente.

- ¿Y tienes…? – parecía ahogarse en su propia saliva, no podría hablar sin babear, mejor era quedarse callada.

- Tengo todo eso, y un montón de cosas más. Todas las puedes … - se acercó a su oreja para terminar la frase, lo que hizo que su escote se quedara sobre los labios de la rubia – probar sobre mis tetas – acabó la frase en un susurro, contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Qué?- la miró sobresaltada, al tiempo que una descarga le bajaba desde el estómago hasta su sexo, donde se quedó, como un dolor agradable.

- Que todas puedes probarlas…

- Sobre tus tetas.

Blair asintió despacio, con la cara que ponía cuando se compraba unos zapatos nuevos y no podía esperar a estrenarlos. Y a Serena iba a estallarle algo ahí abajo, donde ella suponía que estarían los ovarios. Sentía una necesidad nueva, nunca había deseado así a nadie, tenía que… Blair pudo arrastrarla fuera de la limusina, y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa tirando de ella, hubiera corrido de haber podido, así ya estarían la una sobre la otra. Abrió la puerta de entrada con exageración, tirando de Serena hacia dentro, que no es que estuviera poniendo objeciones precisamente. Sin soltar su mano, la llevó escaleras arriba, mientras conseguía quitarse los tacones. Llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, entraron, y la cerró con prisas tras ellas. Consiguió llegar a trompicones hasta la cama. Había dado por hecho que Serena la seguiría, pero se había quedado apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Ven – le dijo casi ordenándole.

- En un momento. ¿Sabes que tus pies se elevan como si llevaras tacones cuando no los llevas?

- No, no sé, no es algo que haya pensado. Será la costumbre.

- Pues es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿El qué?

- Darle un toque personal a todo. Como una marca. Blair Waldorf, única en su especie. No sabes las ganas que te tengo, princesa.

- Más ganas te tengo yo a ti, que llevas semanas buscándome, con tus escotes imposibles, tus faldas cortas… me estaba volviendo loca.

El cerebro de Serena se activó con un recuerdo reciente, y casi instintivamente comenzó a contonearse desde la puerta para Blair, como en el vídeo en el que imitaba a Gilda. Se descalzó. Hubiera querido quitarse los guantes de aquella manera que sabía que le gustaba, pero hacía ya tiempo que se los había quitado, tal vez estuvieran olvidados en algún lugar de la limusina. Lo lamentó sólo un poco, porque sabía el cuerpo que tenía y el efecto que producía en Blair. En uno de los lados estaba la cremallera, logró encontrarla y la bajó despacio. El vestido se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos ávidos de Blair, que estaba mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. A ese ritmo, iban a quedar como los suyos, bastante hinchados.

Serena llevaba el conjunto de ropa interior que a Blair le había gustado un día que estuvieron en Victoria's Secret.

_- ¿Por qué no lo compras si tanto te gusta? – le había preguntado Serena._

_- No me gusta para mí – le contestó abriendo los ojos, como si aquella respuesta fuera la más obvia del universo. Serena sumó dos más dos. Y sí, también le pareció obvio._

- Ese es…

- Sí, lo es.

- Pero… no lo compraste ese día.

- No, volví después, y lo compré fantaseando que algún día podría llevarlo para ti.

- Y te lo has puesto esta noche.

- Si, esperaba tener suerte – se lo dijo ladeando la cabeza, a media sonrisa.

- Vas a tener suerte, definitivamente. ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y vienes a besarme? Yo sí tendré suerte, que no tengo ni que desnudarte.

Se acercó a la cama, y comenzó a besar a Blair desde arriba. Ésta la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella, asi que simplemente se sentó a horcajadas sobre Blair. Se besaban despacio, disfrutando pausadamente de todos los besos que se debían, hasta que Blair puso las manos sobre el culo de Serena, lo que la hizo volverse más ansiosa. No era así como se había imaginado su primera vez con Serena, pero no podía resistirse. Se acabaron los besos lentos, aquello era una batalla, y tenían que ganarse el terreno de la otra. Se decidió, y subió sus manos hasta el cierre del sujetador. Ya no iba a guardarse las ganas, era como cuando saltaba desde el principio hasta el final de la página de un libro que le interesaba, lo hacía sin darse cuenta, aunque luego volviera arriba, para leerlo más despacio, y saborearlo más tiempo. Iba a leerse a Serena.

Le quitó el sujetador de un tirón, y se hundió entre su escote, dejándole besos hasta llegar a los pezones. Era una lástima no poder atender a los dos al mismo tiempo con la boca, era como un error del sistema. Fatal. A Serena no parecía importarle mucho, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, ahora los gemidos pertenecían a la rubia. Obvió el pequeño problema, y hundió uno de ellos en su boca, lo besó, saboreó, chupó, lamió… y cuando no pudo más, mordió.

- Aughh!- escuchó por segunda vez en la noche.

- Perdona – le dijo sin sacárselo de la boca – voy a arreglarlo.

Y lo hizo. Lamiéndolo suavemente dentro de su boca. Había quedado enganchada, como las fichas del tablero del parchís de viaje, al pezón de Serena. Era lo más delicioso y excitante que había tenido en su boca. Los gemidos suaves de su amiga se convirtieron en quejidos anhelantes en algún momento, en la clase de quejidos que dicen "si paras, te mato". Sintió la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de Serena, pero se acordó de que todavía seguía vestida. _¿Es que no quiere quitarme la ropa?._

- ¿Quieres que me quede vestida? – le preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Serena había bajado la cabeza extrañada, al no sentir la boca de Blair, como descolocada.

- No pareces querer desnudarme…- Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué dices? – se lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo la mayor de las locuras.

- Yo no puedo aguantarme, tengo que tenerte desnuda, pero a ti parece darte igual.

- ¿Estás loca? – definitivamente pensaba que estaba loca, y tenía que estarlo, porque mira que salir con esas ahora…

- Es que, sé que estás disfrutando, pero… no sé si es por mi o…

- Blair Waldorf – la interrumpió – esta inseguridad no es necesaria. No dudes, ni por un momento… llevo enamorada de ti… creo que toda la vida, y te deseo de una manera irracional. Si no me crees…

Le cogió una de sus manos, y la guió hasta dentro de sus bragas. Estaban terriblemente mojadas. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que tenía las piernas prácticamente empapadas…

- Ha empezado… cuando me has sacado tan decidida de la fiesta, y se ha intensificado cuando has dicho lo de tus tetas. Si tienes dudas de lo que provocas en mí, estás loca. Llevas años mojando mis bragas, y eres un poco idiota por no haberte fijado antes.

- Tú llevas unos meses mojando las mías, los mismos que llevas en mi pensamiento mientras…

- Mientras…

- Me toco pensando en ti, bastante a menudo.

- Eres muy canalla, quieres matarme.

- Cuando digo a menudo, quiero decir… diariamente. Varias veces. Me vuelves loca, Serena van der Woodsen.

- Eso tengo que verlo, Blair Waldorf.

La levantó de la cama para desnudarla, lo que le llevó un par de segundos en total. Volvieron a besarse impulsadas por un nuevo deseo, uno que nunca acababa. En las ganas por devorarse, se cayeron al suelo. Era una suerte que el cuarto de Blair estuviera enmoquetado con una tela que al parecer sólo hacían en Madagascar. Y Serena aprovechó para recorrer el cuerpo de Blair con su lengua, cuando llegó al estómago, la miró con una risa suave, llena de vida.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la nota que dejé con los fluorescentes?

- "Quiero pintarte una flor en el ombligo, princesa" – citó Blair, la había memorizado.

- Voy a pintártela ahora.

- Los fluorescentes mágicos están en tu casa.

- No con fluorescentes, y no en el ombligo.

Cuando Serena empezó a quitarle las bragas, Blair entendió lo que iba a hacer, y quiso morirse de gusto, significara eso lo que significara. Sintió el aliento de Serena sobre su sexo, e impaciente abrió más sus piernas, dejándolo a su merced. Serena se abría paso poco a poco entre los labios, lamiendo todo lo que se encontraba al paso. Mientras, Blair ya no gemía, ni se quejaba, ni murmuraba. Blair gritaba, pero de una forma tan sexy, que Serena casi no se creía que fuera ella la que estaba provocando aquello.

- Joder, Serena, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? No looo… Joder – miró abajo, y todo lo que vio fueron bucles rubios entre sus piernas – Que no se te…

No podía seguir hablando, porque algo que amenazaba con explotar estaba … realmente explotando. Sintió el orgasmo desde lejos, y Serena se las arregló para mantenérselo. Era algo increíble. Cuando llegó por fin, se corrió con el pelo de Serena entre sus dedos, algo que no era ni de lejos como había imaginado en sus sueños, era algo… indescriptiblemente mejor.

- … olvide – logró decir en un suspiro, cuando la rubia ya estaba a su lado, mirándola.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no se te olvide, nunca. Lo que acabas de hacer. Porque vas a tener que repetirlo tantas veces que perderemos la cuenta.

- No se me olvidará, pero planeo hacer otras cosas. Ya sabes, innovar.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Te has corrido tan rápido que no me has dejado experimentar, quería hacerte… no sé… ¿vibrar?

- Vibrar he vibrado. Pero si te preocupa, puedes hacerlo luego.

- ¿Cómo que luego?

- Ahora voy a hacerte gritar a ti – y empezó a escalar sobre el cuerpo de Serena – Luego experimentarás e innovarás lo que quieras.

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Es una petición.

- Mejor ordénamelo. Me gustas dando órdenes.

- Esa es mi especialidad. Ni te imaginas lo loca que voy a volverte.

- Ya me tienes loca.

- Lo sé.

La noche se alargó hasta el día, y el día hasta la noche. Se hubieran levantado de la cama si hubiera hecho falta. No hacía, allí tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

------------------------------------------0000000-----------------------------------------

**N/A:** Realmente planeaba que este fuera el último capítulo. Pero siempre me pasa que cuando estoy escribiendo un final, se me ocurren miles de cosas que añadir. Y ahora tengo, al menos, dos o tres escenas más que me gustaría escribir. Es increíble la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido este fic, y por ello me siento un poco intimidada, espero que este cuasi-final esté a la altura. Una vez más, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. No puedo contestar a los reviews de la gente que no está registrada en , pero que sepáis que me gustaría hacerlo.


End file.
